Wish Upon a Hellmouth
by Leslie4
Summary: Willow makes a birthday wish and gets sent to Middle Earth W/Legolas Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wish upon a Hellmouth

Author: Leslie 

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Joss owns everything in the Buffyverse. Tolkien and his estate owns all things Middle Earth

A/N: This started out as an answer to Wic's Birthday challenge but my muse and the kind words of others insisted that it should be longer than a one shot deal.  Thanks!

To: Wic, my muse thanks you and I thank you for the wonderful beginning of the idea.  :)

Part 1

"So, no more celebrating birthdays for us?"

"Sounds like a plan, Will. They seem to turn into disasters. I thought it was just a Slayer thing but I think tonight proves that it must be a Hellmouth thing."

Willow had very innocently made a wish while blowing out the candles on the birthday cake that Buffy had made for her. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Why couldn't Anya take a night off? It was her birthday for God's sake. There should be a clause that wishes didn't count when you blow out birthday candles.

"When we get back you'll turn a blind eye when I kill Anya?" Willow asked.

"Goes without saying, might even help."

Buffy tensed and grabbed Willow's arm. "Do you feel it? There's something coming. Let's go."

Buffy and Willow ran toward the safety of the nearby forest.

Willow felt the magic in the air . . .it was powerful and ancient. Almost as ancient as the Earth.

Willow. Willow glanced around. "Did you hear that, Buffy?"

"No, hear what?"

"I guess it was nothing, I thought I heard someone say my name."

Just then warriors with arrows surrounded them. A man with long light hair made his way through the warriors and towards Buffy. "What are you and why do you trespass here?"

Willow thought of a very slow and torturous death for Anya. Shit, they were in Tolkien's Middle Earth. One stupid wish to see a time when magic and myth were real like in the Lord of the Ring movie and BAM here they were.

"Where's here? And what do you mean what are you?"

"You are in the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. I feel magic from that one though it isn't Elvish magic and something ancient and powerful in you. I ask again, what are you?"

Willow answered before Buffy had a chance to. "That's Buffy and she's from a long line of ancient warriors, that is the power that you are feeling. I'm Willow and I'm a witch, hence the magic. We're not from this time or this realm. I apologize for trespassing but we felt something coming and we entered your woods for safety."

The blonde elf was silent, like he was listening to an inner voice or trying to come to a decision. Finally he said, "I am Haldir of Lorien. Come, the Lady awaits."

"Wouldn't want to keep the Lady waiting would we?" Buffy mumbled.

Willow leaned in to whisper to Buffy, "In the story she's very powerful, maybe she can undo my wish."

"Remind me again how I got sucked into your wish."

"I believe your comment was, 'Mmm, Aragorn. Wish he was real.'" Willow said with a smirk.

A sly look came over Buffy's face, "So does that mean I'm gonna meet Aragorn? Cause if it does, I gotta tell ya, not in too big of a hurry to undo your wish."

"You know of Aragorn?"

Willow jumped at the voice by her ear. Seems Elves were just as stealthy and sneaky as vampires. She hadn't heard Haldir approach.

"We have heard of travelers that carry a powerful Ring."

"How is this possible if you are not from this realm?"

"In our world this is all myth and legend. Their story has been handed down from parent to child."

Haldir held up his hand for silence. He cocked his head to the side listening intently. "Others approach. Wait here."

"Like hell", Buffy mumbled. She and Willow quietly followed behind Haldir.

A voice nearby could be heard, "Here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

The Elven warriors soon had their arrows pointed at the one that spoke and the other travelers.

Not one to stand idly by when there was a fight Buffy jumped into the fray totally ignoring Willow's shout to wait.

Legolas moved his arrow from the Elf he had been aiming for and toward the small blonde woman that suddenly appeared by Frodo's side. Though her hair was the color of Elvenkind he could sense no Elvish blood in her. He did feel ancient power coming from her and he didn't trust it.

Willow saw the elf traveler turn his bow toward Buffy and with resignation knew it just had to be Legolas. Man, Orlando Bloom didn't do him justice she thought. Though he came quite close since no human can be that beautiful. Well this is definitely not going to be a good first impression.

Before Aragorn could speak to Haldir Willow raised her arms and all the bows were forced to point skyward. "Why is it that the first thing people do when they meet strangers is to attack first and ask questions later?"

Frodo turned to Gimli, "Is that the Wicked Elvish Witch?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the slight, dark haired hobbit, "No, she's not wicked." Then in a whisper to the Hobbits, "unless you piss her off." 

Merry and Pipin gulped while Sam stood a little closer to Frodo.

Aragorn smiled his gratitude to the red head, "she speaks true words Haldir. We have come here for protection."

"Come, we were taking these strangers to also meet the Lady. She is waiting."

Aragorn nodded his head at Willow as he followed Haldir and the other Elves. Gimli just looked at Willow suspiciously as he passed and the hobbits following closely behind gave Willow a wide berth. 

Frowning, Willow turned to Buffy and asked "why are they afraid of me? I didn't mean to scare them when I used my magic."

Buffy just smiled innocently at Willow and shrugged. 

Legolas, overhearing Willow's question, answered her. "It seems, my lady that your friend was getting a little revenge when Frodo mistakenly asked if you were wicked. But anyone with magical senses can see the beauty that is your soul."

Willow blushed as she smiled. "Sometimes she can be a little overprotective."

Buffy smiled when she overheard the handsome elf flirting with Willow. Maybe this wasn't such a bad wish after all, she thought.

Holding onto Willow's arm she waited until Legolas had walked a little away from them. "So they were the Ring people, huh? Well, gotta say Aragorn is definitely a hottie. But Legolas . . . as much of a hottie as Orlando is, he still isn't as beautiful as Legolas. Must be the Elfness." She continued to watch Aragorn and Legolas walk in front of them. "So, Wills . . . boxers or briefs?"

"W..what?"

"You heard me. Aragorn and Legolas, boxers or briefs?"

Willow smiled. It was amazing that even though they were probably stuck in an alternate reality made by her wish Buffy could still be Buffy.

"Mmm, for Aragorn I'm thinking boxers. Maybe leather boxers. As for your Legolas I think au naturel."

Willow squeaked, "Buffy!"

With a smile Legoals turned around, "I know not these boxers or briefs that you speak of but I can guess." Looking right into Willow's eyes, "your friend is correct . . . on both counts."

Buffy and Willow's eyes glazed over as they pictured Aragorn in boxers and Legolas commando.

Legolas laughed as he followed the others. It was good to laugh again after the pain of Gandalf's fall into shadow.

"So, birthdays aren't so bad?"

"Nope, but I'm thinking we still don't celebrate mine. Yours, on the other hand, is turning out to be pretty good. Still might kill Anya if we get back."

"Goes without saying."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Buffy and Willow followed the others as they made their way through the woods and towards what looked like a city among the trees. Willow stopped and gasped at the beauty before them. With a reverent touch, Willow placed her hand on the tree with stairs that the others had begun to climb.

Noticing that Willow had stopped, Buffy backtracked to her friend. "You okay, Will?"

With a smile Willow answered her, "Yeah, I was just feeling the power of this tree. It is very ancient but also very peaceful."

Legolas had heard the conversation behind him and with a smile continued on. He had thought when he first saw the one called Willow that she was special. To be not of Elvish blood and yet the trees granted their blessing by letting her feel their power and peace. It was rare indeed. He was looking forward to what the Lady would have to say about these strange travelers.

When they reached not quite the top, Haldir stopped before a small set of stairs. He waited while all the travelers gathered around him.

"So if this lady is in such a hurry to see us where is she?" Buffy mumbled to Willow.

Haldir glared at Buffy.

She widened her eyes at him, "What? I'm just saying that you were in such a hurry to get us to the Lady 'cause she awaits' where is she?" 

Before Haldir could rebuke Buffy for her insolence there was a glow of white light at the top of the stairs.

Buffy and Willow both tensed but for different reasons. Buffy's Slayer sense was sending off alarms, of not really danger but definitely something. Willow, on the other hand felt the immense power that was coming from the light. 

Willow Willow grabbed onto Buffy's arm and leaned in to whisper. "I think it was the Lady that I heard earlier. She's speaking in my mind."

Buffy really wished she had a weapon on her. Looking around she noticed a knife on Aragorn's hip. If worse came to worse she could grab that.

Aragorn lowered is gaze when the light began to dim and there stood Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel lightly laid her hand upon Celeborn's arm as they slowly walked down the stairs to the eight travelers and two strangers.

"Eight that are here yet nine there were that set out from Rivendale. Tell me where is Gandalf?"

Aragorn slowly raised his eyes as Galadriel looked deep, "he has fallen into shadow."

Celebron turned to look at Buffy and Willow, "Two strangers from a strange land have joined your quest."

"Nope, not joined and definitely no questing. We kinda made a wish and poof here we are. Now, if you can show us the way home we'll just be on our way." Buffy said.

Galadriel's eyes surveyed the two from a different realm and then moved over to the travelers, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail." She glanced over at Boromir who hung his head and then she turned her eyes to Buffy and Willow, "yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest."

Welcome Willow. You must decide where your path will lead. If you decide to go I will help you return, but if you and your warrior decide to stay and fight the Dark Lord, your reward will be great.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something when she felt Willow squeeze her hand. Turning to look at her friend she saw Willow slightly shake her head no. With a roll of her eyes Buffy sighed, "Okay. We'll rest tonight, but I want a decision in the morning."

Fear not, Warrior. You will have your answer soon.

"Okay, now that's just creepy. Quite talking in my head." Buffy mumbled.

~~~~

Buffy and Willow settled down not too far from where Aragorn and the others were.

"Okay Willow, what's the what? Why'd you squeeze by hand earlier?"

"The Lady spoke to me in my mind while she was talking to the others. She said that I had to decide my path and that if we stay to help fight the Dark Lord our reward will be great."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Correct me if I'm wrong but this is just a STORY! I mean it's already happened, heck they even made it into a movie so our helping or not helping isn't going to change anything."

"But what if our helping is what caused it to succeed. I mean what if we're SUPPOSED to be here."

"Okay, Willow say you're right then how come we aren't in the book or the movie huh? Shouldn't there be two beautiful strangers that joined the quest?"

With a slight smile Willow said, "Editing and time constraints? All I'm saying is that the Elf Sorceress knew who I was even before she met me. Maybe it wasn't me wishing on birthday candles maybe we were supposed to be sent here."

"You just want to stay in hopes of getting some Elf smoochies." Buffy teased. "Not that I blame you."

Willow rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, Buffy."

Buffy leaned in to draw Willow into a hug. "I know you are and I can tell that you have already made your decision. Where you go I go. I'm not going back without you, besides it'll be nice to not have to worry about vampires and demons. I can see what it's like to be normal. Well, as normal as I can be."

Willow bit her lip as she glanced at Aragorn and the others, "maybe they don't want us to join them. I mean we're strangers and it's not like I can go up and say 'hey guess what, the elf lady spoke in my head and told me to choose a path and I chose yours'."

"Willow, Willow. Have I not taught you anything? What was the first thing I tried to teach you? Seize the Day! Now let's go over and introduce ourselves and invite ourselves along."

Willow stood as Buffy helped her up, "Well, let's hope this seizing turns out better than the first seizing."

Buffy furrowed her brow, "Why? What went wrong?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "I picked up a guy that turned out to be a Vampire."

Buffy smiled, "Oh yeah, but at least he was cute."

Legolas glanced up as he heard Willow's laughter. It was as beautiful as she was and you couldn't help but smile when you heard it. Turning to his compatriots he saw them begin to smile, also. Even Gimli had a twitch to his lips.

Aragorn and Boromir stood as the ladies approached. "Good evening, ladies. Please sit and join us."

Seeing out of the corner of her eye only two empty places, she quickly grabbed one leaving the one next to Legolas free for Willow.

With an inward sigh and a resolve to talk to Buffy about subtlety Willow took the seat next to Legolas.

Aragorn began the introductions, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Legolas of Mirkwood. That is Boromir, of Gondor. Over there is Gimli, son of Gloin and the ones that look like children to your eyes are the Hobbits of the Shire. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pipin."

Willow smiled a kind smile to the Hobbits hoping to put them at ease after Buffy's teasing. "I'm Willow and this is Buffy."

"I have not had a chance to thank you for earlier, Lady Willow. You helped to ease a tense situation."

Willow blushed at Aragorn's words. "Your welcome."

"I am curious as to what was the meaning of your words earlier. Where is it that you come from?" Gimli asked.

"We're from a land far, far away and a time long ago." Buffy began.

Willow started giggling and the others got a look of confusion on their faces.

"Sorry, pop culture reference."

"We're from a reality that is different from yours. In our reality, elves, dwarves and hobbits are nothing but legend. Stories handed down to children. I made a wish that I wanted to see a time when myth and magic were real and as Buffy said, poof here we are."

Aragorn looked at Willow and said, "I think there is more to it than that. The Lady spoke to me saying that you had a decision to make like the one I had to make earlier. You were at a crossroads of a path."

Legolas watched as Willow bit her lip and glance at Buffy. He could see she was coming to a decision of whether or not to tell them. 

Willow nodded, "you're right. She told me that I had to decide whether to return home or join you on your quest." Glancing over at Buffy and seeing her nod Willow continued, "If it is alright with you and Frodo we would like to join your quest."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Frodo looked deep into Willow's eyes trying to judge her true character. He saw a sense of darkness there but not any more dark then what he sensed in the others of mankind. He knew that the Lady Galadriel knew of her coming and the Lady had also spoken to Aragorn of Willow's path. Turning his head he looked at the other traveler. 

Despite his earlier fears of the two women he relied upon the judgment that had gotten him this far. "Your company would be most welcome."

Willow breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have gone if Frodo had protested. This quest was more about him than it was about her following a path.

Buffy gave Willow a beaming smile, "See, Will. Seizing is a good thing."

The Fellowship looked at Buffy strangely. "Seizing?"

'Where's a good demon when you need it' Willow thought.

"Seize the moment. Kind of my philosophy of life. Life is too short to worry about the little things."

Legolas turned to Willow and saw her pink cheeks. "That sounds like a good idea. Why would you not think seizing is good?"

Buffy answered, "When I first met Willow she was very shy. I was trying to convince her to seize the moment and meet a guy. It turns out the guy she met was a vampire. But he WAS cute."

"Vampire? What is a vampire?"

Buffy looked over at Boromir. "A vampire is a human form possessed by a demon. To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you."

Legolas turned shocked eyes at Willow, "And this was what you met? How did you escape?"

"Buffy came and saved me as usual."

"You saved her?" Boromir questioned. "But surely you don't have the strength to fight a demon."

"Buffy is a 'Chosen one'. There is only one girl born in every generation that fights the forces of darkness and Buffy is it."

Frodo sat up when he heard this. This must be why the Lady Galadriel knew of their coming. Buffy was a warrior against the forces of darkness. She would be of great help in their quest.

"Don't be so modest, Willow. She may have needed saving then but I rarely have to save her now. She's a power to be reckoned with in her own right. Besides unlike me, she CHOSE to fight the forces of darkness."

Frodo looked over at Willow. She chose her quest just like he had chosen his at the Council of Elrond. Maybe they had more in common than he thought.

Buffy watched as the Hobbits tried to stifle another yawn.

"It's late and we'll let you sleep."

Willow went to rise to follow Buffy and found Legolas' hand at her arm helping her up. She smiled her thanks and turned to follow.

Aragorn turned surprised eyes to Legolas when he heard him mumble _maranwe_. destiny

"_Anwave_?" truly

Legolas turned his eyes away from Willow and answered, "_Anwave_."

Arwen had said the same thing to Aragorn many years ago. Once their destiny is found there is no one else for them.

~~~~

Buffy opened her eyes when she heard Galadriel and Frodo pass her by. Wondering what was going on she decided to follow them. She watched as Frodo looked into a bowl at the top of a pedestal. Suddenly he fell back. From Buffy's position it didn't look like he was hurt so she wouldn't interfere . . . yet. He and Galadriel were talking but Buffy was too far away to catch what they were saying.

As she moved closer she saw Frodo hold out his hand. She couldn't see what it was but she did hear Galadriel say, "You would give this to me freely?"

Just before Galadriel started to glow, Buffy felt a tingle go down her spine and it wasn't a pleasant tingle. As she saw Galadriel start to glow Buffy jumped down and stood in front of Frodo so she was positioned between them.

"Instead of a Dark Lord you would have a Queen. But I shall not be dark but beautiful and terrible as the Morning and Night. Dreadful as the Storm and Lightening. Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love me and despair!"

With each word Galadriel grew taller and glowed brighter. Buffy looked around for a weapon. If Galadriel had given her the wiggins before she was giving off major wiggins now. Just as she spied a small knife on Frodo Galadriel changed back into the small Elvish woman dressed in white.

"I have passed the test. I shall go to the West and remain Galadriel."

"OK, what the hell just happened here?"

"Warrior, you have shown a brave heart. Frodo is the ring bearer and is taking the "one ring" to Mt. Doom where it will be destroyed."

"Yeah, saw the movie. Not that I paid much attention past the hotties in it. I'm talking about your glowing act. What was that all about?"

"I have long desired to know the power of the ring. When Frodo offered it to me freely I was overcome with what might be. But I passed the opportunity and know that I will remain Galadriel."

Buffy reluctantly got out of battle stance. She still gave her the major wiggins but she understood about tests.

"Come, warrior. Would you look in my mirror?"

"What will I see?"

"Some see the past and some see what will be. But for you, I will show you your home."

Buffy went to the bowl were Galadriel poured the water and looked in. 

She saw the living room where everyone had gathered for Willow's birthday. Xander and Anya were arguing. Spike was comforting Dawn.

"Can I get a message to them that Willow and I are fine so they don't worry?"

"This is only a mirror, a reflection of events.  But I can speak to one in a dream. Choose wisely and your message will be given."

Buffy knew not to choose Spike, no one would believe him. If she chose Dawn they may think it was wishful thinking on her part. No one would believe she'd choose Anya so that left Xander.

Buffy pointed to Xander, "Give the message to Xander. But you should make the message from both Willow and myself."

"It shall be done. Now rest. You will journey in the morning."


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Xander was walking through a forest enshrouded with fog. Standing in a clearing was a beautiful blonde woman in a flowing white hooded gown. She beckoned him closer.

"Welcome to Lorien, Xander. Do not be troubled in the loss of the warrior and the magickal one. They have been summoned to fight the Dark Lord."

"Okay, am I getting the funky dreams now that Buffy and Willow are gone? And if I am could you please speak English or at least subtitle this dream. I have no idea what you just said." 

Galadriel smiled at Xander. "This is Lothlorien or at least a version of my home. Your friends, Buffy and Willow have been summoned to help us in the fight against the Dark Lord Sauron. Do not blame Anyanka for the disappearance of your friends. She was just the tool. Gandalf and I brought them to our realm. They are safe and when their quest is complete they may return home if they so desire."

"So this isn't a dream?"

"I can only appear in the age of man as a dream so yes, to you it is a dream. But I am real."  She reached out to touch Xander's shoulder.

"Well, then thanks for coming and can I just ask why me?"

"You were the one chosen by the warrior."

A smile broke out over Xander's face. "Oh yeah, I'm the man."

Xander smiled in his sleep and pulled Anya into his arms.

~~~~

Buffy softly shook Willow's shoulder when she heard the others rise. 

"Five more minutes."

Buffy smiled, "If you don't get up now you're going to miss seeing a shirtless Elf."

Willow's eyes popped open and Buffy laughed. "I knew that would wake you up."

Willow playfully hit Buffy on the shoulder, "Did anyone ever tell you that you're evil?"

Buffy smirked, "Just a few vampires but that was right before they turned to dust."

Willow stretched and glanced over to where the Fellowship was gathering. Legolas caught her eye and smiled. Aragorn watched the silent interaction between the two and sighed inwardly. He was glad for his friend and happy that Legolas felt he had found his destiny. He just hoped it turned out better for him than it had for he and Arwen.

"Good morning, Lady Willow. Galadriel and Celebron have been kind enough to lend us boats for the next part of our journey."

Buffy looked over her shoulder and watched as Galadriel and Celebron approached. When the Elven woman drew along side her Buffy asked, "Did you get the message to Xander?"

She smiled at Buffy and nodded. "I appeared to your friend in a dream. He knows of your quest and will not worry."

Willow overheard the conversation. "What about Xander?"

"I followed Frodo last night and heard him talking to Galadriel. She showed me what was happening in Sunnydale and promised to get a message to Xander and the others to let them know that we're all right."

Willow felt guilty. She hadn't even thought about Xander or Dawn or even Spike since they arrived. Even though she cared for Xander and she always would, they had been drifting apart ever since their lives took different paths. 

The ten travelers made their way down to the river and the boats. Celebron pulled Aragorn aside before they reached the boats. 

_ "__Le aphadar aen." _You are being followed.

Aragorn nodded, he had suspected as much. The Urok-hai would not give up on their hunt for the halflings. 

Willow sent curious glances back to where Aragorn and Celebron were talking. She could tell something was up but she didn't know what. She tugged on Buffy's arm to get her attention.

"Buffy, have you been getting any Spidey Sense this morning?"

"It's hard to tell here, Will. My Slayer sense is tingling but I can't tell if it's because of all the Elfishness around here or what. I haven't quite gotten a handle on the whole Slayer feeling here in this realm. Why?"

"Ever since this morning I've felt something different than I've felt earlier. I get a sensation from Frodo but I figure that it's the ring. I feel the Elvish magick very strongly but this is just a feeling that I'm getting that is different from the others." Willow pointed to Aragorn and Celebron. "With the intense discussion they seem to be having I'm thinking something's up."

Gimli approached Willow and Buffy, "Forgive me ladies. I overheard your discussion and I believe Lady Willow is correct. There was a group of Urok-hai following us before we came into this forest. I do not think they have given up so easily. That is one of the reasons we are taking the boats. The Urok-hai will travel over land and we can cover more ground."

"Urok-hai?" Buffy asked.

"The blue funky looking guys in the movie. They had the white handprint on their faces."

"Ah. I take it they're the big bad around here."

Gimli was confused at to what the two women were talking about. He didn't know this word 'funky' but he understood big bad. "The Urok-hai are servants of the White Wizard and are very 'big bad'."

Buffy grinned and hooked her arm through Gimli's, "We'll have you talking in slang in no time." She threw a wink over her shoulder at Willow as they made their way to the boats.

There were four boats and Aragorn decided that Buffy with her Slayer strength could paddle one, which left Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir to the other three. 

Willow just knew Buffy had grabbed Gimli on purpose when she saw her help Gimli into the boat she would paddle. Buffy tried to give Willow her best innocent look but it was ruined by the huge smile when Legolas took Willow by the hand and helped her into his boat.

Once everyone was settled in their boats they began their journey down the river and along the Great River that will take them on their journey to Mordor.

Willow watched as Aragorn kept looking toward the shore. 

"Are the Urok-hai following us along the shoreline?"

"Why? Do you feel them?"

"Well I do feel something and I'm guessing it's them but actually Aragorn keeps looking towards shore."

Legolas smiled and leaned closer to Willow's shoulder. "Do you see the movement of the birds that are taking flight a little to the left of us?"

Willow shivered as his breath hit her ear and nodded. 

"They are in front of the Urok-hai. Aragorn and I can tell where they are by the animals that are fleeing their path. We will probably stay a half a day ahead of them."

Legolas indulged himself by staying where he was and not sitting back up. She smelled of the forest after a cleansing rain. It was his favorite time in the forest. Everything was clean and beautiful. When he had helped Willow to her feet the previous night he had felt a bolt of power go through him. He assumed it was her magick connecting to his Elvish power at first but then he had received flashes. It was like looking into Galadriel's mirror. He hadn't told Aragorn but that is how he knew that Willow was his _Maranwe_.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

The journey along the Great River was as uneventful as it could be with a band of Uruk-hai following you on the shoreline. Luckily, there was dense forest on all sides so they couldn't be seen and alerting the Hobbits to the danger. After some time Aragorn indicated for them to go toward a small beach along the shoreline.

All four of the canoes pulled up on shore and the passengers got out. Buffy hooked her arm through Willow's, "We'll go get some firewood." Which was Buffy speak for, 'You are SO going to tell me what you talked about in the canoe with yummy elf'.

The two young women walked off into the forest.

Legolas watched until he could no longer see Willow. He felt Aragorn standing beside him, "Is it like this for you and Arwen?"

A sad smile crossed Aragorn's features, "Yes. When I first saw her I thought I had wandered into a dream."

Aragorn turned to the other travelers, "We'll cross the lake at nightfall and approach Mordor from the North."

"From the North? It is treacherous with razor sharp rocks."

"That is the way we are heading, Master Dwarf. I suggest you get some rest before we leave tonight."

Gimli mumbled, "Get some rest. Bah, I don't need to rest."

Merry and Pippin smothered their smiles listening to Gimli grumble. 

Legolas whispered to Aragorn, "We should leave now. We are only a half day ahead of the Uruk-hai."

"The hobbits need their rest. We'll be fine by nightfall."

Sam looked around the shoreline, "Hey, where's Mr. Frodo?"

Aragorn looks around and sees that Boromir is missing as well.

~~~~

"So, Willow. What did you and cutie talk about?"

Willow rolled her eyes. She knew she wouldn't get out of this discussion. "Well, we talked about our favorite fantasies and how the swaying of the trees adds to the sexual experience."

Buffy laughed, "Willow! You would have been beet red if you really had that discussion. Really, what did you talk about?"

Willow smiled in memory, "We talked about the Urok-hai that are following us." Before Buffy could grumble she added, "and we talked about our lives before the Fellowship. Mine in Sunnydale and his in Mirkwood."

Buffy smiled at her friend, "See . . .more than vowel sounds CAN come out of your mouth when you're talking to a cute guy."

"I feel comfortable with him, Buffy. I mean it's like talking to Xander but different."

"Then, Legolas gets an A in Willow. Maybe even an A+."

Suddenly Buffy tenses. 

"What is it?"

Buffy shakes her head and concentrates on the feeling. "Something's coming, Will. Maybe the You rock, guys."

Willow falls to her knees and Buffy scrambles to her side. "Willow! What's wrong?"

"I don't know but I just felt major black magick. Let's get back."

As they were making their way toward the shore they heard Aragorn say, "Run, Frodo, run!"

Turning back to the sound of Aragorn's voice they see Gimli and Legolas running through the woods. Legolas begins to call Willow's name.

"Over here."

Legolas stops and sees that Willow and Buffy are both safe. He gives a sigh of relief before beckoning them to follow.

Buffy and Willow run to catch up to the fast moving elf. They hear Aragorn yell, _"Elendil!"_

As they all approach they see Aragorn fighting the Orcs and the Uruk-hai. Buffy reaches down and picks up a sword and begins to fight. Gimli swings his axe and hits his target. "Need to rest, HA!"

Legolas takes the time to look over his shoulder to make sure Willow is all right. He smiles as he sees her throw the Orcs against the trees with just a wave of her hand.

As they continue to fight the creatures a horn is heard in the distance.

"The horn of Gondor."

Aragorn yells, "Boromir."

Buffy yells at them, "Go, we can handle them."

Aragorn watches as Buffy decapitates an Orc and then swings toward another. He nods and then he and Legolas run towards the sound of the horn.

Buffy fights and kills more of the creatures while Willow uses her magick to hold them immobile. 

Buffy swings her sword and kills the last one, "You know I never thought I'd say this but I miss the vampires that go poof. No clean up of dead bodies. Hey, you got a spell that gets rid of Uruk and Orc goo out of clothes?"

Willow just smiles and shakes her head. Buffy will always be Buffy. 

The forest is eerily silent. There is no sound of fighting or of the horn. Willow turns a worried look back at Buffy, "Come on, let's go. I don't like this quiet."

They follow the path that the others took. As they come over the rise they see Aragorn leaning over the body of Boromir. He has arrows sticking out of his torso.

Aragorn reaches over and puts his hand on an arrow to remove it from Boromir.

"Leave it."

Aragorn picks up Boromir's sword and puts it in his hand. Borormir clutches the sword to his chest.

"I would have followed you, my king."

Legolas holds out his hand for Willow when he sees her silently approach. Willow bites her lower lip and watches as Aragorn gently leans over the body of Boromir and places a kiss upon his forehead, "Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Willow gently squeezes Legolas' hand in comfort. She didn't know Boromir that well but knew that the others would mourn his loss.

Aragorn gently lifts the body of Boromir and Buffy reaches down and picks up the fallen sword and follows behind Aragorn. They lay Boromir in the Elven canoe and place his sword on his chest. With a sigh Aragorn pushes the funeral boat toward the falls of Rauros. Willow stands next to Legolas and places a comforting hand on the small of his back. Buffy puts her arm around Gimli's shoulder.

Legolas notices Frodo and Sam as they make their way onto the Eastern shore. He points and says, "Frodo and Sam have made it to the Eastern shore. We must hurry if we are to follow."

He turns confused eyes on Aragorn as he makes no move toward the boats. "You mean not to follow?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then the Fellowship has failed."

Willow and Buffy look around, "Where are Merry and Pippin?"

"The Orcs have taken them. We will not abandon them to torture and death. We will travel light and hunt the Orcs."

"Oh I am so going to kick some Orc butt."

Willow laughed and the others looked confused.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Two days of travel passed without much rest. They were gaining on the Orcs but they still hadn't caught up with them. Willow softly mumbled threats against Aragron, Legolas and Buffy. She cursed Buffy's Slayer strength, Aragorn's stamina and Legolas' Elvish speed. She took consolation in the fact that Gimli couldn't keep up either. Oh, and the fact that Buffy broke two nails and her hair was as far from perfect as hers was. 

Aragorn held up his hand for everyone to stop. Willow and Gimli sat where they were and leaned on each other. Buffy came over to sit next to them.

"You know, Willow. Adventure looses its appeal after two days of no indoor plumbing or toilet paper. If I have to use leaves or grass one more time I'm gonna scream. And have I thanked you for warning me about poison ivy?"

Willow smiled, "Only about a hundred times. I believe you're my slave for life and I get to name all your children. I'm thinking I like the name Griselda for your first daughter."

Buffy shuddered. "We'll negotiate on that one. Seriously, you doing okay?"

"Oh sure. I just coughed up a lung about a mile back so . . . you know, less weight."

Gimli laughed.

Legolas and Aragorn turned as one with shocked looks on their faces. Legolas didn't think he had ever heard Gimli laugh. He smiled as he looked at Willow. Both she and Gimli were doing a good job of keeping up with him, Aragorn and Buffy. They both refused to give up and he thought it was their pride that refused to ask for breaks.

"There is a lake just over that rise. We will camp there for the night."

"Oh thank God" Willow mumbled. 

Buffy stood and held her hands out for both Gimli and Willow. With a sigh Willow grasped Buffy's hand and let her help her up. 

Gimli refused with a smile. He would not give the elf further reason to tease him.

They sat up camp when they reached the lake. Aragorn and Legolas went hunting, Buffy and Willow went to get firewood and Gimli volunteered to skin and cook what the others brought back.

Willow set her bunch of twigs down and walked to the water's edge. Bending down she placed her fingers in the water. She smiled when she felt the warmth. 'Just like bath water' she thought. She'd ask Aragorn if there were any beasties in it. If not, she and Buffy were bathing tonight. She didn't think she could last another day without at least rinsing the grime off.

"What is it that causes such a heartfelt sigh?"

Willow yelped and spun around. Her arms spun like a windmill trying to keep her balance. Legolas laughed as he reached out to steady her. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Willow grabbed onto him to keep from falling over. He gave a tug to get her away from the water and she bumped into him. He gently put his hands on her shoulder to steady her. 

He looked down into her twinkling eyes and with an inward sigh gave in to the impulse that he had been fighting against since they shared a canoe.

Buffy smiled as she watched Legolas bend his head to give Willow a kiss. Buffy had come running when she heard Willow yelp. She had stood just out of eyesight when she saw Legolas and Willow together.

"I hope your friend does not break his heart. Legolas can be soft hearted."

Before Buffy could retort she remembered that Aragorn left his soulmate, Arwen to go on this quest. "Willow would never knowingly hurt anyone." She turned sad eyes to Aragorn and continued, "I know what it's like to be parted from your other half because of circumstances. It's painful and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But, life is short and you have to grab happiness where you can. Love is worth all the risk."

"Wise words from one so young."

"Young in years but not in life. Okay, enough brooding. What's for dinner?"

Aragorn held up some rabbits.

Buffy bit her lower lip and hoped Aragorn didn't see her distaste. Give her a good ole supermarket where meat came wrapped in plastic trays and you didn't know it came from a cute, furry animal.

"Yum. Can't wait."

~~~~

Buffy smirked as Willow blushed when she caught her gaze. Walking up behind her Buffy softly whispered, "So, were the Elf smoochies as good as you thought they'd be?"

Willow got a dreamy look, "Better."

Legolas couldn't help but overhear. He moved to stand on the other side of Willow. "For me as well, Maranwe."

Willow jumped at the feel of Legolas' breath on her ear, "Okay, you're gonna have to start wearing a bell or make some noise when you sneak up on me like that."

"See, it's not so fun to have a stealth guy appear out of nowhere is it?"

Grabbing an opportunity to change the subject Willow approached Aragorn. "How well do you know that lake?"

"Very well, Lady Willow. I have camped here many times."

"Anything in it that's dangerous? I mean, is it safe to bathe in it?"

Buffy covered her laugh with a cough when she saw Legolas' eyes glaze over at Willow's question.

"It should be safe enough. Gimli can stand guard to protect your backs."

Buffy looked over at Gimli and winked, "No peeking."

Gimli blushed and grumbled.

Buffy laughed and went to grab Willow's hand. Leaning close she whispered, "Do you think Disney patterned the Dwarf Grumpy after Gimli? I don't think I'll ever be able to watch Snow White again without thinking of him."

They quickly undressed at the water's edge and dove into the warm water.

"God, this is heaven. I'll never take plumbing for granted ever again. Or soap, or shampoo, or hair dryer, or . . . well, you get the idea."

Willow smiled over at Buffy, "Have I thanked you today for staying with me on this adventure?"

"Twice, I think. I'm using it as a bargaining chip against naming my daughter Griselda."

"We'll see."

Buffy splashed water at Willow. Willow blinked a few times and then splashed back. Buffy sputtered and splashed some more. Willow narrowed her eyes and splashed harder. Soon a water fight had begun. 

Gimli smiled in the darkness as the sound of laughter floated in the night's air.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

The travelers stood in a semi circle around Aragorn who has his ear to the ground.

"Is he okay?"

"Maybe the running has finally got to him and he's taking a break."

"He's listening to where the Orcs are traveling."

"Huh, like in the movies where they lay and listen for hoof beats? Willow, since your magick is connected to the earth can't you tell where a huge horde of butt ugly creatures are running?"

"Probably but . . . you know don't want to interrupt or use magick where not wanted or needed." Willow got closer to Buffy and whispered, "Their pace has picked up. I can't tell where they are traveling just that they're traveling faster."

Aragorn rises, "Their pace quickens. They must have caught our scent."

"Score one for Willow!"

Aragorn looks at Buffy quizzically. 

"Nothing, just a girl thing." Buffy adds with a smile.

"Come we must hurry. They are a half a day at least in front of us."

"Great more running." Willow and Gimli took off behind the others.

The runners traveled over rocky plains while covering much ground. They were gaining ground but still didn't catch up with the Orcs when Aragorn suddenly veered off track.

"Where's he going?"

"Dunno, he must have seen something."

Aragon leans down and looks at something on the ground. The others gather around him again.

"Looking for tracks?"

Aragron shakes his head no and holds out his hand. Lying on his palm is a small brooch that looks like a leaf. Willow looks from the brooch to Legolas.

"That looks like the pin you're wearing."

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

"Do you think Merry or Pippin dropped it?"

Legolas nodded. "They may yet still be alive."

"Well then let's move it. We can catch them." Buffy takes off running with Legolas and Aragorn close behind.

Willow rolls her eyes and follows Gimli. "Do you think it'll do too much damage if I conjure us up a horse?"

Gimli points to the distance. "Ahead is Rohan. They are the horse-lords."

"So, you're saying it won't do too much damage? I mean what's one more horse right?"

Gimli laughed, "We will be able to get a horse naturally, Lady Willow when we reach Rohan."

They reach a rise and see Legolas looking into the distance.

"They are heading Northeast, towards Isengard."

"You can see that far?" Willow asked as she came up beside him.

He smiled down at her, "There are many talents that Elves possess."

Willow blushed a bright red. 

Legolas laughed, "We may investigate that further, but I meant speed, vision and song."

Willow looked into his twinkling eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you deliberately tease me?"

"Because he is an Elf and that is another talent that they posses."

Oh great, someone to witness her embarrassment. At least her back was to Gimli so he wouldn't have seen her blush. "Is the break over?"

"Unfortunately yes, Aragorn says we must hurry."

"Of course he does."

"Do you grow tired, _Melde_? We can rest longer if you need it."

It would be great to rest but she knew the lives of their friends hung in the balance. "No, I'll be fine. I'm carrying less weight now anyway."

Gimli laughed and Legolas looked confused. Willow reached up and patted his cheek. "A private joke between Gimli and myself. By the way what does Melde and Maranwe mean? You've called me both."

Gimli smiled and looked at Legolas, "I'll leave you to have this conversation."

Willow watched Gimli leave. "Is it that bad?"

Legolas lips quirked, "No, but it is private." 

He kept his pace slow and stayed beside Willow. "Maranwe means destiny. When we were in Lothlorien and I helped you stand I received flashes of pictures. Of you and me. Elves believe in a destined one. It is very rare to find and it is especially rare for it to be Elven kind and human. Arwen and Aragorn are an exception, now it seems so am I."

He glanced over at Willow to see her reaction to that news.

He was relieved to see a soft smile on her beautiful face.

Willow thought about what Legolas said. It gave her tingles to think that this beautiful, sensitive man thought that she was his destiny. She knew that Elves were long lived and wondered if she had never been sent back to Middle Earth if they would have met anyway.

She turned to look at him and saw his concerned gaze on her. She softly smiled, "We have something similar, it's called soulmates. When you took my hand that evening I felt something go through me. I didn't receive flashes and I just thought it was my magick reacting to your Elvish magick. I'm not like Buffy that guys fall all over themselves to get to."

Legolas felt shock that this beautiful woman did not know her true wealth. He was just glad the men in her reality were short sighted and didn't see the beauty that was her soul.

"And melde what does that mean?"

"I see if I am going to keep talking in my tongue I will need to teach you Quenyanna."

Willow smiled, "I'd like that. Now quit stalling and tell me what melde means."

Legolas blushed and Willow was intrigued. Maybe it meant something sexy and he was embarrassed to tell her.

"You are the first that it felt natural to call melde. Roughly translated it is beloved."

"That's beautiful. So you'll teach me Queyanna?"

Legolas took it as a very good sign that Willow wanted to learn the language of his people.

"I will teach you Queyanna and if you truly would like to learn about the Elf culture you should learn how to shoot a bow. We are all excellent marksmen." His eyes were twinkling as he thought of standing behind Willow and showing her how to shoot a bow. Hopefully it will take a long time to teach her.

Pictures of Legolas standing behind her showing her how to shoot a bow floated through Willow's mind. No way was she going to tell him that she's been shooting a crossbow since she was fifteen. He might decide she didn't need lessons.

"That sounds like it could come in handy. Some demons in my reality are immune to magick so weapons were a necessity."

"You have used weapons before?"

Willow kicked herself. Think first, talk second. "Not a lot since Buffy was always around."

Aragorn had signaled for them to stop.

"We will camp here tonight."

Willow and Buffy looked around and all they could see was a grassy plain with some outcroppings of rocks.

"Where?"

"We will take shelter next to those rocks."

Buffy mumbled, "Yippee."

She didn't want to complain too loudly for she knew that they were all concerned for their friends. If it had been her friends that were taken she didn't think she'd even stop for rest. She looked over her shoulder to Willow and noticed that her friend was looking very tired. Buffy quietly made her way to Willow.

"You okay?"

Willow smiled tiredly at Buffy, "I'm okay. I just need to rest my eyes for a minute. Legolas is going to teach me to use the bow."

Willow lay down and was soon asleep. Buffy softly stroked her hair while she slept. 

Legolas sat down next to her. "She overtaxes herself."

"She knows how important it is for you to get to Merry and Pippin as soon as you can. I think the portal travel and the running are taking their toll on her. At least she hasn't used her magick while here."

"Does her magick drain her?"

"Sometimes. When she went up against a powerful demon and won she was tired for a week."

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn looked at Buffy in shock.

"She is that powerful?"

"When she has a motive."

"What was her motive?"

Buffy smiled sadly, "Me." 

They could see the memory was painful for her so they didn't question her further though they were very curious.


	8. Part 8

Part 8

The sounds around camp soon woke Willow. Seeing the others sitting around the fire and eating dinner she walked over to join them.

Buffy scooted over so Willow could sit next to Legolas. "Feeling better, Will?"

"Yeah, thanks. I feel almost full strength again."

"Good.  I was hoping to still show you how to shoot a bow this night."

Buffy laughed when Willow's eyes glazed over at the thought of Legolas teaching her to use the bow. She gently nudged Willow's foot when she didn't answer Gimli's question.

Willow blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, Gimli. I didn't quite hear what you said."

Gimli grumbled something about stupid elves enchanting humans.

"I asked if you've used a bow before."

"Well, once in class we had to do archery. So I've tried it once." There that ought to cover her if she did okay in her lessons.

Buffy's eyes twinkled, "Willow, don't be so modest. I've seen her use some weapons against demons. She's very good."

Willow narrowed her eyes at Buffy, "You know I WAS rethinking Griselda but maybe not."

Buffy just smirked.

"What weapons have you used before?" Aragorn asked. He was curious about this slight woman who seemed to have captured his friend's heart.

She was well and truly trapped now. See she knew she shouldn't lie or evade the truth. Even after all these years she still sucked at it.

Willow turned a becoming pink before answering Aragorn, "Well, I've used the crossbow, knives and of course the normal stakes and holy water."

Legolas beamed at Willow. Without even realizing it she had used the weapons that were common among his people. They were excellent archers and very skilled with the knife.

"Your use of a crossbow should make your lessons in the bow advance quickly."

Willow gave a halfhearted smile. Great. Oh well, maybe less time for lessons but more time for Elf smoochies. She brightened at that idea.

~~~~

Willow inwardly sighed as she felt Legolas reach around her and place his hands on hers to pull back the bow. She resisted the urge to just relax back into his arms. Focus Rosenberg!

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed in Willow's essence as he resisted the temptation to drop the bow and just take Willow into his arms. After the first few awkward attempts, Willow was really quite good with the bow, which pleased Legolas.

Legolas leaned into her ear and whispered, "That's it. Hold your breath as you release the arrow."

Willow bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud when she felt his breath stir her hair by her ear. She held her breath as she released the arrow and it hit its target.

Buffy turned to Gimli who was standing next to her in the shadows watching them. "I bet only one more lesson before they stop and kiss."

"You're on, Missy. Elves are made of sterner stuff. Not much mind but sterner. I bet three more."

A voice in the darkness joined them. "I'll split the difference and say two."

Buffy and Gimli turned to see Aragron join them. "What do we bet? I don't have any of your money from here."

"Losers do the winner's morning duties."

Buffy beamed. They may think they know Legolas but she knew not many could resist Willowy charms.

"Deal!"

Gimli grumbled and turned to Aragorn, "Why do I get the feeling she knows something we don't?"

Willow went to retrieve the arrow from the tree and returned to Legolas. She just marveled at how the moonlight caused his hair to glow. God she had it bad when she was waxing poetic in her mind about moon glowing hair.

Legolas watched as Willow returned with her arrow. He watched her with awe thinking how beautiful she was and how fortunate he was that the men of her realm didn't see it. The temptation to forget about the rest of the lessons and just throw her over his shoulder and head for the shadows was getting tough to ignore.

Legolas pointed to a tree twice the distance as the last one. "See if you can hit that one."

Willow sighed when Legolas made no move to help. Oh well it was nice while it lasted. Concentrating, Willow pulled back and took aim at her target.
    
    She squealed in delight when her arrow hit its mark. Legolas smiled at Willow's enthusiasm and knew lessons were over. He could no longer resist.
    
    Legolas caught Willow's hand before she could move to retrieve her arrow. With curious eyes she turned to look at Legolas. He just smiled and drew her closer.
    
    Smiling, she eagerly went into his arms.

Buffy turned to her two companions. "What I tell ya? No one can resist Willow's charms for long." Buffy smiled at the thought of sleeping in and Aragorn and Gimli doing her chores.

Aragorn smiled as he watched Legolas and Willow. They reminded him of Arwen and himself when their love was new. Maybe Legolas had found his _maranwe_ after all.

~~~

Legolas awoke early in the morning to Gimli grumbling about stupid elves not being able to resist Willowy charms. He'd have to ask what that was all about later. He was content to just lie there with Willow in his arms. They had fallen asleep while watching the fire and talking.

Reluctantly he places a soft kiss on Willow's head, "Come, we must wake. Dawn is almost here and we have to find Merry and Pippin."

Willow's eyes popped open. It wasn't a dream she had slept in Legolas' arms. She sat up and glanced around the camp. Buffy was leaning back against a rock and smiling as she watched Aragorn and Gimli.

Buffy winked at Willow when she caught her eye. She'd tell her later about the bet. For now she was enjoying the sight of two men doing "women's work" as they called it. She'd get them out of this chauvinistic attitude if she had to beat them over the head with their Neanderthal clubs. 

When their camp was cleaned of all traces of prior inhabitants they prepared for another long run. Hopefully the Orcs hadn't gotten far ahead.

Legolas glanced to the sky as they began their run, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

"That can't be good." Willow mumbled as she took off running behind Gimli.


	9. Part 9

Part 9

The travelers ran toward yet another rock outcropping when Aragorn stopped. In the distance there were riders rapidly approaching. Aragorn motioned for everyone to get down and let the riders pass.

Buffy, Gimli and Aragorn knelt behind some rocks while Legolas pulled Willow down next to him behind a small hill. They watched as the group of riders trotted passed them. Aragorn stood and caught their attention.

"Riders of Rohan."

The small group of riders turned as one and the travelers soon found themselves surrounded with spears pointed at them.

There was a collective gasp as the riders found themselves forced back and their spears suspended in mid-air.

A man wearing a helmet with horsehair dismounted. "I see no white mark on you yet you use magick to attack."

Buffy went to stand next to Willow, "Attack? Who was attacking first? Is it a custom in your land to attack first and ask questions later? Cause I gotta say I really don't like it. First elves attack without reason and then horse headed jerks attack. Not liking this Middle Earth much."

Gimli and Legolas smiled and waited for the rider's response who was looking at the two women in shock.

Eomer just stared at the women standing in front of him. The blonde was like his sister but not. "Who are you and what business brings you to Rohan?"

Before Buffy could answer Aragorn laid a hand on her arm, "I am Aragorn, this is Gimli, Legolas, Buffy and Willow. We are looking for friends who were taken by the Orcs."

Buffy still bristled at the jerk but relaxed under Aragorn's touch. The bigger picture was to get Merry and Pippin back. 

"If you do not serve the white wizard whom do you serve?"

Gimli bristled at the attitude Eomer was exhibiting. "How do we know YOU don't serve the wizard?"

Willow was very tempted to use one of the floating spears and whap this Eomer upside the head with it.

Eomer's shoulders seemed to slump when he answered, "I serve my king, Theoden though he doesn't seem to know friend from foe these days."

Sure just when I'm ready to whap you one you make me feel sorry for you, Willow thought.

"Have you seen a band of Orcs carrying two Hobbits? They would appear as children to your eyes."

"We came across a band last night. All were destroyed." Eomer pointed toward a plume of smoke. "I did not see what you describe but you are welcome to look."

Buffy made a face. Ewww. Just what I want to do, look through a pile of smoking Orc bodies to see if I can find some friends. What kind of place was this when Aragorn and the others didn't even flinch at the idea? Sunnydale was looking better every day.

"I am sorry." Eomer motions for horses to be brought to them. "May these bring you better luck."

A man brought out three horses for their use. Aragorn thanked Eomer for his kindness. Eomer cleared his throat and waited.

"What? We said thank you." Buffy asked.

Eomer pointed to the still floating spears.

Willow blushed. "Sorry." She waved her hand and the spears returned to their owners.

"Thank you, Lady Willow." Eomer smiled as he mounted his horse and turned to join the others.

"So rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets the horse by themselves?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

Buffy demonstrates and holds her hand in a fist, "This is rock. It beats scissors." She then holds her hands flat, "This is paper. It beats rock." She then holds her two fingers out, "This is scissors. It beats paper."

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas still looked confused.

"Here, Buffy and I'll demonstrate."

Buffy and Willow stood with their hands by their sides. "One, Two, Three."

Buffy held her hand out flat and Willow's hand had two fingers out. "See. Scissors beats paper."

A look of dawning comprehension came across their faces and Aragorn shrugged, "Sounds fair."

So on the planes of Edoras, near Rohan the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors was played for the first time in Middle Earth.

Buffy grumbled as she looked over at Aragorn who sat alone on his horse. 

Willow giggled as she cuddled closer to Legolas on their horse. She whispered in his ear, "I think the more time Buffy and Gimli spend together the more alike they become."

They covered more ground quicker now that they were on horseback. They soon reached the smoldering pile of Orc bodies. They quietly and somberly dismount and walk toward the burning carcasses.

Gimli sifts through with the handle of his axe. He gives a cry when he sees a little belt and charred sheath. He gingerly lifts it with a knife.

"It's one of their little belts."

Buffy lays a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder.

Willow winds her arms around Legolas' waist as he bows his head in grief, _"__Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." _May they find peace after death.

Aragorn angrily kicks the burning pile, "We have failed them." 

He stalks off to the side, away from the others. As he does so he glances down. He bends down to get a closer look at the tracks. He softly glides his hands over a spot on the ground and mumbles.

Willow notices Aragorn's odd behavior, "Is he okay? He hasn't snapped has he?"

"Snapped?"

"Yeah, gone mad with grief?"

Legolas listens carefully with his Elven hearing.

"A hobbit lay here. They crawled."

Legolas smiled, "No, I think he found tracks."

They all move to follow Aragorn who has moved on, following whatever captures his attention.

He bends down suddenly and picks up a length of rope, "Their bonds were cut." He turns and shows them the cut marks on the rope.

He points to foot tracks, "They were followed and they ran over there."

Aragorn points to the trees. "Fangorn Forest."

They all follow Aragorn into the forest. Gimli sees something on a leaf and he moves to get a closer look. He sees that it's blood and he licks his finger and then rubs it on the spot. Bringing his finger up for a taste he spits it out. "Orc blood."

Buffy sees that Willow is still and silent. Her eyes are closed and she's gone pale.

"Willow, are you all right?"

"There is ancient magick here. I feel it. It's powerful." She sways on her feet, "Almost too powerful."

Legolas steadies her, "The trees are very old. A lot of memories." He closes his eyes and concentrates, "They are speaking to each other."

Both he and Willow's eyes pop open in fear, "Something's out there."

Aragorn and Buffy both ask, "What?"

Willow's eyes glaze over, "A white Wizard approaches."

Gimli raises his axe, Aragorn his sword and Buffy grabs a knife off of Aragorn's hip. Legolas pulls his bow around and sets an arrow.

"We must be quick."

"I know. . .attack first." Buffy mumbles.

As one they turn and attack but a bright white light blinds them. Buffy, Gimli and Legolas' weapons are deflected off the white light. Aragorn's sword becomes too hot and he drops it. Willow mumbles an incantation and the white light disappears.

Willow drops to her knees breathing heavily. Before Buffy or Legolas can get to her the bright light reappears behind her.  As it fades a white wizard stands with flowing white robes and flowing white hair. 

"Wonderful translocation spell, Willow."

"GANDALF?!?"


	10. Part 10

Part 10

Gimli and Legolas drop to one knee and bend their heads in relief while Aragorn looks on in stunned disbelief.

"How? How is this possible?"

Buffy rolls her eyes and pffts. "Easy. I mean I've come back from the dead like what, two or three times already."

Gandalf chuckles at this while the fellowship looks at her like she is an alien, "After I defeated the Balrog I was whisked away from thought and time. I was taken to the realm of the Slayer. While there two warriors caught my attention. One was born to fight the forces of darkness and the other was born to wield the magick against the forces. I knew I was sent there to bring them to join us in our fight."

Buffy and Willow look at Gandalf stunned. "You mean YOU'RE the reason Willow and I got sent here? We're supposed to fight this Saffron guy."

Willow automatically corrected Buffy, "Sauron."

"Whatever. We thought Anya sent us with a wish."

"Oh she did. She was just the tool that Galadriel and I used."

"Birthdays really suck on the Hellmouth." Buffy mumbles.

"One stage of the journey ends, another begins. Come we must go to Rohan."

Gandalf leads them out of the forest and back to the clearing.

"What's in Rohan?"

"King Theoden is under the influence of Saruman. We must rid him of his hold."

Gandalf gave a piercing whistled. Buffy and Willow covered their ears and looked at him in awe. 

"That would be great for patrolling. Can you teach me how to do that?"

Gandalf smiled at Buffy as he watched a beautiful white horse approach. "Of course, my dear. It's very easy and I'm sure you'll have an easy time of it."

Willow looked on as Gandalf swung up on to the back of Shadowfax. Willow walked up to the horse and it nuzzled her cheek. Legolas laughed as the horse tried to kiss Willow.

"Looks as if someone else has fallen for her Willowy charms." Gimli whispered to Aragorn.

Willow grinned up at Gandalf. "He's beautiful."

Gandalf reached down and patted Shadowfax on the neck. "This is Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

Buffy reached down to Gimli to help him up behind her while Legolas reached down for Willow.

Willow swung up on to the back of the horse and snuggled into Legolas who grinned broadly. Aragorn and Buffy just rolled their eyes at the two of them and kneed their horses into a gallop.

"Come, we must make haste to Rohan. Be careful what you say there for I'm afraid we won't be most welcome at the Golden Hall of Meduseld."

Legolas kneed his horse to follow Gandalf and the others. Rohan was a half a day's ride from Fangorn Forest and could be seen gleaming in the distance. 

Willow and Legolas used their riding time to tell each other of their lives. Willow told him of her time growing up in Sunnydale and fighting the demons of the Hellmouth. Legolas told her of his childhood in Mirkwood, how he and Aragorn became friends and how the fellowship really came to be.

Soon the riders reached Rohan and the large dark gates opened to allow the travelers to enter. There were small dwellings scattered about the stronghold. The people became curious and stopped what they were doing to watch as the travelers rode by. Dismounting, they made their way to the top of the stairs where they were greeted by the ward of the door.

"Welcome travelers, I am Hama. Please I bid that you lay aside your weapons before entering."

"Why?"

Hama blinked at the small blonde woman that had asked the question.

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"I asked why you want us to lay aside our weapons."

"It has been decreed by Grima Wormtongue."

Buffy laughed, "And people make fun of MY name." Buffy gave a quick lunge and had Hama in a stranglehold. Gimli laughed delightedly at Buffy.

Buffy whispered in Hama's ear, "I'm just saying that if we wanted anyone dead we wouldn't necessarily need weapons."

Aragorn looked over at Gandalf and saw his slight nod. Buffy saw the signal between the two and let Hama go.

"Fine, I'll give you my weapons. I just thought you should be aware that not all killers use weapons." Buffy reaches down and hands Hama her knife that she had taken from Aragon earlier.

Lifting off his sword Aragorn hands it over to Hama. Then he bends down and takes the small knife out of his boot and turns it over, also. Legolas and Gimli give up their weapons reluctantly to Hama. 

Willow shows her palms up and slowly turns and smiles, "No weapons on me. I don't believe in them."

They began to walk up the steps but Hama blocks their path.

"I am sorry but I must also ask for your staff, Gandalf."

"My staff? Surely you would not begrudge an old man his walking stick?"

Legolas' lips began to twitch and he quickly schools his features into a disinterested mask before Hama turns to him. Buffy leans in to Willow and whispers, "Ooh, now I get it. Don't really lie but don't really tell the truth. You magick people are tricky." Willow just smiles and winks at Buffy.

Hama considers Gandalf's question and then nods. The guards lift the heavy bars across the door and they all enter the great hall of Theoden.

Placing Willow on his right like he was holding on to her for support and leaning heavily on his staff Gandalf leads the party toward the dais.

All Buffy can see is an old man bent with age sitting on what she assumed was a throne. Next to him was a younger man, though still older, that must be an advisor for he was whispering in Theoden's ear and watching them approach.

Willow stopped and shuddered at the sensation that was creeping up her spine. There was evil here and it seemed to be emanating from the front. Gandalf spoke to her in her mind what you feel is Saruman's hold on Theoden 

Buffy leans into Aragorn, "Let me guess the weasely looking guy that needs a shower is Grima Wormtongue. Man his parents must have hated him."

Gandalf lets go of Willow's arm when they reach the center of the hall. Taking a few more steps forward Gandalf booms, "Hail Theoden, son of Thengel."


	11. Part 11

Part 11

The great hall was silent with suspense when the wizard and five travelers entered it. All eyes were now on the king and his advisor waiting for their response to the wizard's greeting.

Wormtongue whispers in the king's ear and then turns to Gandalf, "What brings you here, Gandalf the grey?"

"Theoden, son of Thengel too long have you sat in shadow." Gandalf booms as he begins to lift his staff.

Grima stands, whirls and yells at the nearby guards, "I told you to take his staff."

With no one noticing Buffy makes her way through the crowd to stand close to Wormtongue.

Grima turns back to Gandalf, "Late is the hour that he chooses to appear. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Silence! I have not survived fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Buffy grabs Wormtongue on the shoulder turns him around and punches him in the face. Wormtongue drops to the floor and Buffy steps over him.

"See, the direct approach is best. If you'd have punched him to begin with there would have been no bandying."

Gimli smiled and turned to Aragorn, "I LIKE this girl."

Gandalf lifts his staff higher, "I will release you from this spell!"

Theoden coughs and begins to laugh, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

"I shall draw you Saruman, like poison is drawn from a wound."

A slim blonde woman pushed her way through the crowd to get to the front. As she tries to get past Aragorn he grabs her arm to stop her. "Wait, he is trying to help your king."

Theoden's voice becomes Saruman's, "If I go, Theoden will die."

Willow rolls her eyes and grabs onto Gandalf's hand. He smiles down at Willow and begins to draw some of her power, "You did not kill me and you won't kill him."

"Rohan is mine."

Gandalf booms, "Be GONE!"

Saruman is flung from Theoden's body. As soon as he is free from the spell, the king's body is transformed from an old stooped man to a king tall and proud. He looks around the great hall in confusion until he sees the blonde woman standing by Aragorn.

"I know you. Eowyn? Eowyn!"

Eowyn rushes to her uncle and embraces him. Gandalf clasps him on the shoulder, "Welcome back, old friend."

Wormtongue came to just in time to see Theoden return to his former self. Trying to be as unobtrusive as possible he slowly began to slink through the crowd.

Buffy watched as the slimy Wormtongue tried to make his escape. She smiled in anticipation and made her way over to block his path. "Going somewhere?"

Grima held up his arm as if to block a blow. Realizing that the petite girl wasn't going to hit him again he slowly lowered his arm. "I have always only served my king."

Buffy grabbed him by his neck and forcefully walked him toward the others. "Why is it that the bad guys always think I'm stupid? Is it because I'm blonde? Cause gotta tell you that's about as lame an excuse as I've ever heard. Believe me I've come up with pretty lame excuses to explain myself."

Wormtongue listened in confusion at this strange, STRONG woman. He didn't understand what she was saying but it seemed that she was intent on taking him to Gandalf and Theoden.

Buffy shoved Wormtongue so that he fell at Theoden's feet. "He was trying to leave before the party even got started."

Theoden quirked an eyebrow at Gandalf.

Willow giggled at the confused expressions on their faces. She was sure that by the time they left Buffy would have the people of this reality speaking in slang.

Theoden reaches for his sword and holds it at Wormtongue.

"Ah! I have only served you, my lord."

The guards grab him by the shoulders and throw him out of the hall and down the stairs.

Buffy laughs down at Wormtongue, "I TOLD you it was a lame excuse."

Theoden rushes down the stairs and raises his sword as if to kill Wormtongue.

Aragorn puts his hand on Theoden's raised arm, "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Theoden seems to consider his words and then nods his head, "Go! Be gone from my sight."

Wormtongue scrambles to his feet and flees from them. He runs through the village, avoiding those that throw rotting food and stones at him. He breathes a sigh of relief as he escapes unharmed through the large black gates of Rohan.

He turns his attention toward Orthanc, the home of Saruman. He had information that will be of use to the wizard in his battle for Rohan. Smirking, he begins his journey west.

The others followed Theoden back into the hall after watching Wormtongue flee the keep. 

Theoden waited until the hall was cleared of onlookers before turning to Eowyn, "What has Saruman done since I was bespelled?"

Eowyn turned sad eyes to her uncle, "Our villages have been attacked. They had no warning and were unarmed. Now the army is moving, burning as they go."

Gandalf sadly shakes his head, "This is but a taste of what is to come with the war against Saruman and Sauron. You must ride out and meet him head on, you must fight."

"I will not risk open war with my people. They have been through enough already."

"War will come whether you wish it or not."

Willow interrupted before Theoden could respond to Aragorn, "He's right. I understand that you feel the need to protect your people but the worst thing you can do is ignore the darkness."

Buffy continued, "Willow and I have fought the forces of darkness for seven years and if there is one thing that I've learned is that you need to take the fight to them. They are easier to fight when they are defending not when they are the ones attacking."

Theoden drew himself up to his full regal height and looked around the room, "The last time I looked I was king of Rohan, not you."

"Yeah and look how well that turned out." Buffy mumbled.

Legolas' lips quirked when his Elvish hearing picked up the Slayer's mumblings. She was right but Theoden was king and the people would follow his orders and not words from strangers.

Gandalf asked, "Then what is the king's decision?"

"We go to Helm's Deep."


	12. Part 12

Part 12

The people of Rohan packed their essentials in preparation for the move to Helm's Deep. Gimli sat sharpening his axe so when the inevitable battle found them he would be ready to take as many Orcs or Uruk-hai as he could. Gandalf had left on Shadowfax to bring Eomer and more warriors. Buffy was off to the side watching Eowyn training with her sword. Every once in a while she would correct a stance or encourage her to be more aggressive. She had laughed when Aragorn came up behind Eowyn and Eowyn neatly blocked a blow without turning around. The look on Aragorn's face had been priceless. A slim FEMALE had blocked one of his blows without looking. Buffy giggled just thinking about it.

Legolas and Willow were outside where he was showing her how to shoot an arrow from a moving horse. It had nothing to do with the fact that he rode behind Willow on the same horse or that he could put his arms around her and help her shoot her bow. Nope, it was purely defense training that he was teaching her to shoot from a moving horse.

Willow asked over her shoulder, "So how am I doing?"

Legolas squeezed her stomach and pulled her a little closer. Leaning into her ear he whispered, "I think you would do well in whatever you put your mind to."

Willow closed her eyes on the sensation of his breath in her ear and fought the overwhelming desire to turn around and kiss him breathless. Focus Rosenberg! Stupid sexy elf probably did it on purpose.

Legolas' elvish hearing picked up her quickened breathing and knew the lessons were over. He kneed the horse into some nearby trees.

Willow's eyes popped open when she felt the horse change directions. She smirked when she saw where they were heading. "Lessons over?" She innocently asked.

Legolas leaned down and placed a kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Those lessons anyway."

~~~~

Wormtongue cowered as he watched Saruman pace. "You say that there were two strangers with the travelers?"

"Yes, my lord."

"One had immense strength?" Saruman was quickly thinking of how to use them. Especially the one with strength. "And the other one?"  
  


"She must have magick of some kind. Gandalf grabbed her hand when he helped Theoden."

So that was what he had felt when Gandalf had banished him. What he felt didn't come near to the power that he and Gandalf had but combined with their magick it must enhance it in some way. That was the only explanation to how Gandalf defeated him in Rohan. He waves his hand over a sphere and Theoden's great hall appears. He beckons Grima closer. "Which is the strong one and which is the magickal one?"

Grima cautiously approached the sphere and peered inside. He pointed to Buffy, "This is the one that had great strength." He then pointed to Willow, "This is the one that helped Gandalf." 

A plan began to form in Saruman's mind. "So you think Theoden will leave Edoras?"

"He will not stay. It is too vulnerable and he knows this. He will probably flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan."

Saruman smiled as he listened to Wormtongue. "They must go through a mountain pass to get there. I think a diversion is called for."

He turns to an Orc and motions for the Orc to join him. "Send for your warg riders. See this woman? I want her brought to me alive but if that can't be done . . .kill her."

~~~~

Buffy's face split into a wide grin as she watched Willow hurriedly enter the hall with Legolas close behind. One of the warriors of Rohan had blown a horn to signal the others that it was time to leave.

Buffy began to laugh when she looked down and saw Willow's top was misbuttoned. Not one to pass up such a good opportunity to tease her friend she came up behind Willow, wound her arm through hers and asked, "Willow, are you alright? Were you attacked by a wild beast out there?"

Willow looked at her in confusion, "No, why?"

"I just thought that maybe Legolas had to check for blood and in his haste to get you here so fast for medical attention he misbuttoned your top."

Buffy laughed delightedly as Willow quickly glanced down and began to blush. Buffy stood in front of her as Willow turned to the wall and fixed her top.

They walked out of the keep and to the waiting horses. Theoden had graciously given them each a horse to ride on the journey to Helm's Deep so they wouldn't have to double up. 

Legolas kneed his horse so that he was next to Willow as they left Edoras. The more he was with Willow the more his feelings for her deepened. He had made up his mind that if she chose to go back to her world he would follow her there but he hoped that she would choose to stay here and join him in Valar. But wherever his path led he knew he would walk it with Willow.

Willow kept glancing at Legolas and biting her lip in concentration. She was torn about what to do when this adventure came to a close. She was falling in love with Legolas. Deep, soulmate type love. The kind that if she were parted from him it would feel like a part of her was amputated. She finally understood what Buffy must have gone through that summer after sending Angel to hell. What she felt for Xander and even what she felt for Oz was nothing compared to how this felt. But could she leave her friends and stay here? She knew Buffy would understand if she chose to stay here but could she abandon her friends to fighting apocalypses while she stayed here? Maybe Legolas would come with her back to Sunnydale. Not that she could ask him to do that. He would be leaving everything that was familiar to him and come to a place where there were cars, computers and other things he would have no concept of. He would be lost. No, if they were to be together it would mean her staying here.

Legolas reached over and took Willow's hand. The touch of Legolas brought Willow out of her thoughts. She looked over into his smiling face and came to a decision. She would stay here. She would miss Buffy and the others terribly but it was time to move on. Time to live her life as an adult. Maybe Gandalf and Galadriel would be able to show her how to keep in contact. Sort of a magickal email.
    
    Buffy smiled as she watched Gimli explain to Eowyn about Dwarf women. She and Gimli had the same conversation yesterday and she smiled when she remembered Aragorn mimicking that it was the beards the Dwarf women wore that confused others as to their gender. Aragorn reminded her so much of Angel. Last night Aragorn told about his time with the Elves and how he and Arwen came to be. Buffy told him of her life as a Slayer since coming to Sunnydale and how she and Angel met. When she told him about Angel leaving after graduation she felt he truly understood about circumstances separating you from your other half.
    
    "Do you think you'll ever see Arwen again?" 
    
    Aragorn fingered the Evenstar as he thought about Buffy's question. "I have hope that one day we will be reunited." He gave a little half smile and said, "She said if I trusted in anything I should trust in this."
    
    Buffy smiled and twisted the Claddagh ring that Angel gave her. "This brought Angel back to me once. I hope someday we'll be able to be together."
    
    The sound of horn blast from the front of the line caused everyone to look at each other.
    
    "What is it? What's going on?"
    
    Legolas looked into the valley.

"Wolf Riders."


	13. Part 13

Part 13

The word spread quickly down the line after the scout warg and rider killed Hama. Panic began to spread and Theoden yelled down the line, "Riders to the front of the column."

Drawing out her sword, Eowyn approached her uncle. Theoden saw her approach but shook his head no. "I need you to take the people to safety."

"But I can fight."

"We are the first line of defense if the wargs and Orcs get by us, I'll need someone I know can protect the people with them."

Eowyn looked at her uncle before resignedly nodding her head and turning away.

Both Buffy and Willow, who had overheard their conversation, turned to Legolas and Aragorn, "Don't even think it!"

Legolas grinned at Willow, "Of course not, _melde_."

Willow narrowed her eyes at him sure that he was mocking her but before she could reply he swung his horse around and headed to the front of the column.

Buffy took her sword out and yelled at Aragorn as she kneed her horse into a gallop. "How do we kill them?"

"They are like men. Kill them as you would any man."

"Right" Buffy muttered as she followed Legolas.

Willow wasn't comfortable enough to shoot her arrows while riding a horse. She had only just learned how and most of that time was spent thinking of Legolas and not really paying attention to the lesson. So when she reached the fight she quickly dismounted and began shooting at her targets.

Buffy swung her sword with agility and grace as she lopped the heads off the Orcs as she passed. Gimli was very impressed with her skill and vowed to have her show him how she did that so he could do that with his axe.

Gimli was so busy fighting but also watching Buffy that he didn't notice the warg approach him until it was right next to him, "Come bring your ugly face to my axe."

Legolas made a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Willow was all right and saw Gimli. Turning, he notched his arrow and watched as it hit its mark.

"That one counts as mine." Gimli yelled at Legolas.

Legolas laughed as he went back to battling the Orcs and didn't notice when the warg fell on top of Gimli.

"Stupid stinking creatures." Gimli mumbled as he wrestled with the dead weight.

The Orcs while fighting were also on a mission. A mission from Saruman to find the one pointed out to them. One saw her among those warriors fighting and smiled at his good fortune. He thought he would have to follow those that fled. Urging his animal closer to her the Orc kept her in his sights.

Aragorn notices an Orc watching Buffy intently and wondered at his motive. He sees Buffy's horse shot out from underneath her and she tumbles to the ground but quickly rises. The Orc watching Buffy rides closer and Aragorn knees his horse to intercept.

Buffy regains her footing and attacks an on-coming Orc. She whirls around when she hears a noise behind her.

Aragorn has gotten in the path of the Orc and their animals are attacking each other as they ride. Buffy sees that Aragorn is in trouble as they grow closer. She grabs the reins of the warg and tries to bring it down but she is dragged alongside of them. Aragorn tries to kill the Orc with his sword but he is only wounding him.

Buffy reaches for a knife and tries to slash at the animal without cutting Aragorn's horse. The Orc is bleeding and falling off his animal. He tries to grab Aragorn as he feels himself fall but all he can reach is the necklace around Aragorn's neck.

Aragorn feels a tug at his neck when the Orc falls off his warg. Buffy sees the Orc fall and tries to let go of the reins but her hand is stuck. Aragorn sees the cliff's edge and can't stop the run away horses in time. He yells at Buffy, "Let go! We're close to a cliff."

"Don't you think I see that?" Buffy yells as the animals can't stop and they all plunge over the cliff.

The last sight the Orc saw before blacking out on the cliff was the one that Saruman wanted and Aragorn falling over the cliff. He had done what his master had asked of him. She must have died in the fall.

The fighting finally came to an end with the people of Rohan the victors. Willow watched as Legolas rode up to where she and Gimli were standing.

With a smile Legolas quickly dismounted and grabbed Willow into a fierce hug, "All you all right? You were as deadly as any Elven marksmen. I have taught you well."

Willow held onto Legolas tightly, savoring the feel of him. Her mind had only been half on the battle the rest of the time was making sure he was okay.

Letting Willow go he turned to Gimli, "And you, Gimli how many riders did you kill?"

"Twenty seven at least. I lost count after so many."

Willow just rolled her eyes at the two friends. She looked around the grassy plain and didn't see Buffy or Aragorn. "Where's Buffy?"

"Yes and where's Aragorn?" Gimli asked as he too looked around the battlefield in search of his friend.

Legolas looked and didn't see them. Now he was beginning to worry for his Elvish eyesight was very keen and he could see for long distances. "Last I saw them they were over there."

Willow and Gimli followed close behind Legolas as he walked to the top of the cliff.

An Orc lay with Buffy's sword nearby. Legolas picked up the sword and leaned down over the creature. "Where is the owner of this sword?"

With an evil smile he replied, "She's gone."

"Gone where?"

The Orc was barely alive but he smiled and looked at the cliff's edge. Willow's eyes followed his and she walked closer to the edge and looked over. She couldn't see anything except a dead warg and a raging river. She turned back, "If she went over the cliff where's her body? There's nothing there but a dead animal."

The Orc coughed and said, "I saw her and the dark haired human fall over the cliff."

Gimli raised his axe. "Why should we believe you?"

"If he is not gone how did I come by this?"  He held out his hand and Legolas saw the sunlight glinting off of something in his hand. Looking closer he saw it was the necklace that Arwen had given to Aragorn. Legolas knew that Aragorn would not part from it while there was still breath in his body.

With a sad heart he turned to show Willow and Gimli the necklace. Gimli bowed his head in grief. 

"That proves nothing. Buffy has survived worse than that and I refuse to believe she's gone. I would know! I would feel it here." Willow held a hand over her heart.

Legolas drew Willow into his arms and tried to comfort her while he worked through his own grief on the loss of his close friend.

Theoden could be heard in the distance, "Put the wounded on horses. They will be back."

Gimli glared at Theoden but Legolas reached over and put a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder. "Come, we must go with Theoden."

Willow looked at Legolas in disbelief. "I am not leaving Buffy."

Legolas walked Willow over to the edge and they all looked down. "She's not there _melde_. IF they did survive both Aragorn and Buffy would know to follow us to Helm's Deep. IF they didn't survive neither one would want us to abandon this fight."

Willow knew he was right but that didn't mean she had to like it. She reluctantly followed Legolas and was startled by a yell from Gimli. She quickly turned around in time to see the Orc's head removed from his body.

Legolas quirked his eyebrow at Gimli, "Feel better?"

Gimli smiled grimly, "Much!"


	14. Part 14

Part 14

Buffy gasps in pain when her body hits the raging river beneath the cliff. Barely conscious she sees a dark form floating near by. Reaching out she is able to clasp onto Aragorn's shirt and keep him close. The current takes them perilously near the rocks on either side of the ravine. Aragorn notices that they are headed toward a beach and tries to use the current to steer his body that way. Buffy kicks and with her strength she's able to guide them and they come to rest on the beach.

Buffy reaches over and lightly slaps Aragorn. All she can remember from the many head injuries all the Scoobys had was that you weren't supposed to sleep.

"Aragorn, Come on. Wake up. I know I have Slayer strength and all but I don't think I'd be able to carry you all the way to Helm's Deep wherever that is."

Buffy lies down beside Aragorn trying to catch her breathe. She didn't think anything was broken but everything hurt. She felt a tickling sensation at her ear and she swiped at it and was surprised to hit a solid object. Buffy opened one eye and looked at the muzzle of Aragorn's horse.

Sitting up Buffy nudges the horse toward Aragorn who quietly mumbles something when the horse nuzzles his neck. He blearily blinks his eyes as the horse kneels down beside him. Aragorn grasps the horse's mane and pulls himself up. The horse still doesn't stand but waits patiently for Buffy to sit behind Aragorn. When both riders are settled the horse rises and begins the journey to Helm's Deep.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn barely whispers.

Buffy grimaces in pain, "Just peachy. You?"

He wearily lets his head droop down, "I am alive and that is all that matters."

~~~~

Wormtongue watches as Saruman paces angrily around his tower room. Word had come back that the warriors of Rohan were victorious AND the one Saruman wanted captured had escaped.

"The time for my assault on Helm's Deep is now."

"B-but my lord. It would take an army of tens of thousands."

An evil smile spread across Saruman's thin face, "Yes. Yes it would."

A loud noise echoes throughout the chamber and Saruman indicates for Wormtongue to look over the balcony. A silent tear escapes his eye as he sees just how much of a madman Saruman has become. Below in the open area are tens of thousands of Orcs and Uruk-hai.

"When the wall is breached Helm's Deep will fall. A new power is rising and its victory is at hand. March to Helm's Deep and leave none alive!"

There is a great roar as the massive army turns and heads towards their destination.

~~~~

Willow rests her head on Legolas' back as their horse steadily heads towards the stone fortress. She would never admit it out loud but she was worried about Buffy.  She was desperately afraid that Buffy's luck had run out. There were too many close calls, too many dodging of the bullet. There was a small fear in the back of her mind that thought maybe Buffy cheated death one too many times.

Legolas tightened his hold on Willow's arms that were wrapped around his waist. He tried to comfort her as much as he silently could. He had tried to get her to talk about her feelings but she stubbornly refused. It was almost as if she said her fears aloud they would come true.

Willow was snapped out of her gloomy thoughts by shouts of "Make way for the King. Make way for Theoden."

Willow's eyes grew wide at her first sight of Helm's Deep. No wonder Theoden was sure he could defend it. It was a massive stone building built into the side of a very large cliff face. A long stonewall surrounded it and it had a very large gate that was slowly opening to allow the King to enter.

Eowyn rushes forward when she sees her uncle's rag tag band of men enter the keep. "So few have returned."

"Our people are safe but we have paid for it with many lives." Theoden turns to the guards, "Bring all the forces behind the wall, bar the gate and set guards along the wall."

Legolas keeps his arms around Willow after she dismounts. Eowyn notices that Gimli, Legolas and Willow all look grim and she realizes that she didn't see Buffy or Aragorn in the stragglers that entered the stone fortress. 

"Buffy? Aragorn? Where are they?"

Theoden sadly shakes his head and turns to leave for a meeting with his advisors. 

"They fell, my lady."

Eowyn turns to the wounded and doesn't see them and that is when she realizes that they have fallen on the battlefield. She closes her eyes in grief. Though she didn't know them long she still mourns their passing.

Willow keeps holding Legolas' hand not wanting to break physical contact with him and moves next to Eowyn. "I believe they're still alive. I would feel it if Buffy died, I've felt it before when she died."

Eowyn turns shocked eyes to Willow, "She has died before?"

A small smile quirks Willow's lip, "Two or three times, I've lost count."

Eowyn shook her head in confusion. Maybe it was common in the realm where Buffy and Willow were from to die and return. She hoped the same luck that was with Buffy followed her to this reality.

~~~~

The horse that Buffy and Aragorn were riding shied suddenly almost knocking his two passengers off. Aragorn grabbed onto the mane tighter and Buffy whipped her head around.

"Ow! Note to self, don't whip head around after it's been smushed."

Buffy tried to focus her swimming eyes on whatever had spooked the horse but all she could see was a large dark mass. Blinking a few times her eyes finally began to focus and she gasped at the sight. What was a dark mass seemed to be thousands of beings moving their way.

Buffy nudged Aragorn, "Oh my god!"

Aragorn raised his head and looked in the direction that Buffy pointed. "It seems that Saruman has emptied Isengard. Hold tight."

That was the only warning Buffy got before Aragorn kneed the horse into a gallop. Buffy gritted her teeth against the jarring pain. She knew they had to get to Helm's Deep quickly but when she got back to Sunnydale she was gonna spend a week in a hot shower and another week at the mall. She was SO looking forward to civilization again.

~~~~

Willow wasn't paying attention to the shouting from the wall. Ever since Theoden told everyone to get in and lock down it had become organized chaos. It wasn't until she saw Gimli quickly make his way through the crowd that she knew something was happening.

Legolas' hearing picked up the words travelers approach and open the gate. He gently helped Willow to her feet. "Travelers approach and I think Gimli thinks it's Aragorn and Buffy."

Willow closed her eyes and felt for Buffy. Legolas' was entranced by the look of pure joy that spread across Willow's face.

"It's Buffy! I feel her!" Willow beamed and pulled Legolas behind her.

"Where are they? Out of my way!" 

They could hear Gimli grumbling as he pushes his way through the crowd. Gimli grasps Aragorn's forearm in a warrior greeting, "Bless you, laddie. You are the luckiest man I've ever met."

"BUFFY!" Willow exclaims and drops Legolas' hand and runs to hug Buffy.

Buffy returned the hug not paying attention to the pain. She was just so happy to see that Willow made it all right.

Legolas blocked Aragorn's path and just looked at his friend. Not betraying the joy he felt at his survival.

"Le ab-dollen." _You're late._

Aragorn just raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked.

Legolas reaches for an object and holds it out for Aragorn. He holds out his hand and Legolas drops it in his palm.

In disbelief he sees the Evenstar fall into his hand. His heart leaps in joy at the sight. He quietly says, "Hannon le." _Thank you_

"Where is the King? We have news."

"He is with his advisors. Come I'll show you." Eowyn had watched the reunion but hadn't wanted to intrude on the private moment between Legolas and Aragorn.


	15. Part 15

Part 15

Theoden paced as he listened to Aragorn and Buffy relating what they saw on their way to the keep.

"Thousands you say?"

"Tens of thousands."

"Yeah, they looked like a dark flood. It wasn't until my eyes focused that I noticed they were living beings."

"Let them come."

Buffy and Willow stared open mouthed at Theoden. Surely he couldn't be that stupid.

"Let them come?! Are you insane? What kind of plan is that?" Buffy yelled.

Willow laid her hand on Buffy's arm.

Theoden narrowed his eyes at her, "No army has ever breached this wall or set foot inside Hornburg."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Oh well then let's just tell that to the approaching army. I'm sure they'll turn around and leave."

Gimli began chuckling at the Slayer.

Aragorn tried to calm the situation. "These are no mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Bred for one purpose, to destroy your people, down to the last child."

Theoden sighed wearily, "What would you have me do? Look at my men, they have been through much all ready. If this is to be our end, then it'll be an end that will be remembered."

"Gandalf has gone to get Eomer. Isn't there anyone else that can help you? What about the Elves or Dwarves?" Willow asked.

"The old alliances are dead. We aren't as lucky in our friends as others." 

"Well with that attitude it's no wonder no one comes to your aid." Buffy mumbled.

Gimli hid his laugh in a cough.

Theoden turned to Eowyn, "Get the women and children into the caves."

"Wait! You're ignoring half your warriors. I've seen Eowyn with a sword and she's very good. I've also been told that there are other women that are good with weapons. They have just as much to lose as the men. Haven't you seen how a mother fights for their young? You would deny your own people that right?" Willow argued.

Eowyn approached her uncle, "You know she speaks the truth. Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords might still die. Let us arm ourselves and fight among you."

Theoden looked at those around him and finally nodded. "Get those that wish to go to the caves and then return with the others." He turns to announce, "Secure the gates!"

Legolas gently lays a hand on Willow's back and leans down to whisper, "Come, _melde_. We should do some more weapons training."

Willow nodded and reached for his hand. As they passed Buffy she said, "Legolas and I are going to work on my weapons training."

Buffy smiled and winked, "So that's what they're calling it these days."

"Buffy!"

Buffy turned wide, innocent eyes to Willow, "What?" But she ruined the look with her twinkling eyes. "Go ahead. I need to rest and regain my strength."

Willow looked on in concern, "Are you all right? Do you need me?"

Buffy knew the unspoken question, Willow was able to feel the Earth's energies and use it to heal and with Buffy's Slayer recuperating abilities she would heal that much faster. Buffy smiled and shook her head no. "I'm okay, Will. You go ahead and practice." Buffy waggled her eyebrows at Willow who just smiled at her friend and entwined her fingers with Legolas as they walked away.

Legolas led Willow to an area where they wouldn't be interrupted. If this was to be their final battle he needed to say what was in his heart.

Willow looked at him curiously when he led her to an alcove. She thought he had been serious when he said they were doing weapons training, maybe Buffy was right. Elf smoochies were in her future.

Legolas smiled at the confusion on Willow's face as he pulled her into his arms. "We will train, but if this is to be my final battle I wanted to tell you that a part of me wishes you hadn't joined this fellowship."

Willow stiffened but relaxed when Legolas leaned down to kiss her softly. 

"It is the part of me that wants to keep you safe but my soul sings that you joined the fellowship. I do not know where my life would have led if Galadriel and Gandalf hadn't brought you to this dimension but I trust this feeling that we would have met somehow."

Legolas brought Willow's hand up to his chest and held it against his heart. "No matter what happens in this battle trust this." He squeezes her hand as he presses into his chest and then leans down to kiss her. Pulling back he leans his forehead against her, "Trust in us."

Willow smiled with tears in her eyes and kissed him softly, "I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that I had already decided to stay here and not go back."

Willow watched in awe as his handsome features glowed with joy. "Are you sure? I would have followed you to your land."

Willow gently caressed his jaw, "I did think about that but I think my path lies here in this dimension. My connection with the Earth is stronger here than at home. My magick is also stronger here. I will miss Buffy and my friends but I want to stay here . . .with you." Willow bit her lip as a thought just occurred to her.

Legolas saw the wheels turning in her mind, "What is it, _melde?_"

"It's nothing." At Legolas' raised eyebrows she continued, "I just realized that you're immortal and I'm not."

"Elves are not immortal, we do die but we ARE long lived. I would give that up for a life with you." Legolas put a finger to her lips before she could protest, "but I do not have to. You can be bestowed with Elvish immortality. It is rare but it can be done."

Willow nodded, "Well then . . .I guess we should train. If I'm gonna be an Elf I guess I should be an expert in using the bow." Willow reached up and softly caressed the pointed tip of his ear. "Hey, if I get some elfishness will I have pointed ears, too?"

Legoals' eyes rolled back and he bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. His ears had always been sensitive to touch and Willow's touch just ignited it further.

The last thought Willow had as Legolas backed her up to the wall was . . .Hmmm, note to self, Legolas' ears are sensitive.

~~~~

Gimli sat sharpening his axe and watched as Buffy helped the women go through weapons training. They weren't all skilled in warrior training but they held the swords correctly and she could tell that they had used them before.

Aragorn watched as the women, men and boys of Rohan picked up their weapons and began to train with them. Most of the men had seen many winters while the boys saw too few. He hoped that Gandalf would be able to get to Eomer in time. Three hundred against Ten thousand were not very good odds.

Aragorn smiled at a young boy who was practicing with his sword. He reminded him of himself when he first learned to wield a sword.

Aragorn approaches the boy. "Hand me your sword."

The boy nervously hands over his sword to Aragorn.

Aragorn looks it over testing the weight and the feel of it. "What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord. The men say it is hopeless and we will not last the night."

Aragorn swings the sword around his head and upper body, "This sword is very nicely balanced, Haleth son of Hama." Aragorn hands the sword back to Haleth and places his hand on the boy's shoulder, "There is always hope."

Suddenly a horn echoes in the air. Buffy and Gimli rush to Aragorn's side. 

"What's that? The horn of Gondor again?"

Aragorn smile widens, "No that is an Elf horn."

The third blast of the horn finally penetrates Legolas' hearing and he tenderly pulls back from Willow. "That is no ordinary horn. That's an Elf horn."

He and Willow rush to the gate just in time to see an Elvish army enter Helm's Deep with Haldir leading them.

Haldir stops in front of Theoden, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." 

Aragorn and Haldir clasp forearms in greeting._ "Mae govannen, Haldir!" _Welcome Haldir

Haldir steps back from Aragorn and sees Buffy who just raises an eyebrow at him and crosses her arms, "What took you so long? You should know better than to keep a lady waiting."

If it weren't for Galadriel and Celebron's favor he would dispatch this one. She irritated him like the Dwarves irritated him.

Buffy smiled inwardly at Haldir. She could tell she pushed his buttons. He got the eye twitch like Giles used to get in high school. She hadn't given a good eye twitch in a long time. It felt good.

Haldir looked down at Buffy, "I see joining the fellowship hasn't changed you."

Before Buffy could reply Willow and Legolas joined them. Haldir turns to Legolas and they briefly embrace. He smiles a greeting to Willow. Buffy leans over to whisper in her ear, "Elf's pet."

Willow turned to smirk at Buffy, "I'm just likable."

Legolas pulls Willow next to him and keeps a hand on her waist. Haldir notices their closeness and smiles. Willow was a good match for his friend even though she wasn't an Elf. 


	16. Part 16

Part 16

Willow nervously looked at Buffy who nervously looked back. Sure they fought Hell goddesses and Masters and Mayors that wanted to ascend but this was the first war they were ever in. Willow looked back over the grassy plain with fear filled eyes and watched as the ten thousand Uruk-hai and Orcs stamped their spears and roared.

Sure it was a battle tactic to scare the enemy. Well it worked. She was truly scared but she was also determined to fight. Buffy reached over and took Willow's hand in comfort. If she was to die in this battle she was glad she was with Willow and not alone.

Buffy glanced at Gimli and smiled. He was hopping up and trying to see over the wall. A little lightness helped with the darkness of fear.

Legolas tried not to laugh at Gimli. He had chosen this spot for just this purpose. It helped both him and Gimli to relax before a battle if they teased each other.

"What is happening out there?" Gimli asked frustrated knowing the elf did this on purpose.

Legolas smirked as he answered without looking at Gimli, "Would you like a box or should I describe it to you?"

Before Gimli could retort to Legolas Aragorn raises his sword, "Show them no mercy for they will show you none."

Legolas glances over and sees Willow and Buffy's determined faces but they are also squeezing the other's hand. He silently leaves his spot on the wall and walks toward them. He gently lays a hand on both their shoulders.

Willow and Buffy both jump at the unexpected touch. "All will be well. I have seen Aragorn defeat even the greatest of odds."

Before Buffy or Willow can reply there is a mighty roar and Aragorn yells, "HOLD!"

"What happened?" They all turn back to the grassy plain and see the Uruk-hai begin to charge.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Buffy and Willow mumble over and over again as they watch the horde descend upon Helm's Deep.

Legolas spares them a glance to make sure they will be okay before notching is arrow and waiting for Aragorn's signal. He yells down the line, "Their armor is weak. Aim for the neck and under the arm."

Aragorn lowers his sword as he yells, "FIRE!"

Willow lets loose two arrows and sees that they struck home.

"Keep Firing!"

She reaches for more arrows when Buffy yells, "Ladders!"

Gimli smiles in anticipation and swings his axe, "Good."

The Uruk-hai set the ladders against the wall and two make it over the side. Gimli quickly dispatches them with his axe and yells over to Buffy, "That's two."

Not to be outdone by her new friend Buffy kicks an Orc and sends him flying back over the wall. She turns and with her sword swiftly beheads an Uruk-hai just coming over the wall.

"Back at ya!"

Willow's quiver is running low when she decides to scrap it and go for magic. Placing a couple of knives in her waistband in case the creatures get close and her magick isn't enough Willow draws on the energy of the Earth and calls on the element of fire.

Legolas glances back to make sure Willow and Buffy are holding their own and is surprised to see a small glowing object floating just above Willow's palm.

Buffy feels a warmth to her left and glances over to see Willow with a small fireball in the palm of her hand. She grins over at Willow and yells, "Hey you been practicing."

Willow grins back, "A little" then throws it at an Orc that is coming her way.

The Orc screams in pain as his shirt is engulfed in flames.

Out of the corner of his eye Aragorn sees a flame. Turning he sees an Orc writhing on the ground as his body becomes engulfed by fire. Curious he looks around and sees Willow with another small fireball on her palm. Understanding dawns as he watches her toss it toward an Uruk-hai. 

Turning back to the battle Aragorn glances down and sees an Uruk-hai holding what looks like a torch running towards them.

He frantically calls over his shoulder, "Kill him, Kill him Legolas, Kill him."

Legolas quickly dispatches arrow after arrow. He watches in horror as the Uruk-hai keeps running even though he has been severely wounded.

The Uruk-hai throws the torch that also houses gunpowder toward the gate. A massive explosion hits tearing down part of the wall and taking some lives.

Theoden sees Saruman's army begin to crowd through the hole in the wall. "Brace the gate. Hold them back!"

Aragorn turns back to Gimli, Legolas, Buffy and Willow, "Prepare to charge." He turns to Haldir and the Elves, _"__Hado i philinn! Herio!"_ Hurl the arrows! Charge!

They all charge at the Uruk-hai. Legolas grabs a shield and stands on it as it glides down the stairs firing arrows as he approaches the Uruk-hai below. Buffy watches in awe, he is so going to show me that little trick if we get out of this.

She swiftly follows behind and sinuously avoids the swords and axes of the enemies while attacking and killing as she goes.  

Willow turns her attention to the gate and helping the Rohans keep the Uruk-hai from overrunning. Mumbling incantations she teleports some of the Orcs away. Moving stone with her mind she crushes some of the Uruk-hai as they try to enter Helm's Deep.

Theoden yells down at Aragron, "Pull back to the gate!"

Aragorn nods and yells to Haldir, _"__Na Barad! Na Barad! Haldir! Na Barad!" _To the Keep! To the Keep, Haldir! To the Keep!

Haldir nods and tries to drag Gimli away.

"What are you doing?"

"To the Keep, Gimli." Legolas yells as he makes his way back.

Buffy comes to stand next to Haldir and while the Elf shoots his arrows Buffy swings her sword. Buffy narrowly avoids an arrow as she and Haldir make for the gate. She hears an soft oof behind her and turns to see the arrow embedded in Haldir and he falls.

"NO!" Dammit she may not like the Elf and he may be a pain in the ass but he was NOT gonna die.

She reaches down and with her Slayer strength hauls him up on her shoulder. Legolas sees Buffy carrying Haldir and comes to guard her back firing arrows at the enemy while she carries him inside the keep.

"Willow!"

Willow turns at the sound of Buffy's frantic cry and sees in horror that she is bloodstained. Rushing to her side she quickly sees that it wasn't her blood but Haldir's.

Aragorn had removed the arrow but the wound was still bleeding. Willow crouches down next to Haldir and reaches for Buffy's hand. With one hand in Buffy's and the other on Haldir's wound Willow uses the healing power of the Earth and the healing power of the Slayer to connect with Haldir.

Everyone but Buffy was surprised to see the wound slowly begin to close and the bleeding stop.

Willow dropped in exhaustion. She had used too much of her power.

Legolas gently picked her up and carried her deeper into the keep. Aragorn carried Haldir and gently lay him next to Willow.

~~~~

Theoden quickly approaches the warriors of Rohan issuing orders, "To the gate! Draw your swords!"

One of the warriors turns back, "We can't hold them much longer."

The army on the other side of the gate is using a battering ram to try to break it down.

Aragorn leaves Haldir and comes to stand by Theoden, "How long do you need?"

Looking around at the men and women who fought bravely he answers, "As long as you can give me."

"Buffy."

Buffy follows Aragorn as they leave through a side door. Aragorn peers around the corner and sees many Orcs trying to enter the gate. "There are many."

"Come on. We can take them."

Aragorn gives a small smile to Buffy. "It's a long way."

Buffy leans around Aragorn to judge the distance. "Pfft. That's a little jump.  Come on!"

He jumps the gap and joins her. They kill as many as they can until they hear Theoden yell down, "Buffy, Aragorn get out of there."

"Easier said than done." Buffy grumbles and kills another Orc.

"Aragorn"

Aragorn looks up to see Legolas throw down a rope. He grabs the dangling rope and throws his arm around Buffy. Legolas and Theoden begin to pull them up while the Elves rain arrows down on the Uruk-hai.

When they are safely over the wall Theoden approaches and lays a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Come, to the keep!" Theoden leads them back inside. "The fortress is taken. I fear it is over."


	17. Part 17

A/N: Thank you to all that read and enjoyed my journey into Middle Earth. Thank you so much for your kind words, they were greatly appreciated.

Part 17 

Legolas, Aragorn and Buffy follow Theoden into the Keep passing many of the injured. 

Willow shakily gets to her feet when she sees them walking her way.

Legolas and Buffy rush over to Willow who smiles in reassurance. "I'm okay. Just a little woozy."

"I'm doing okay, too thanks for asking." Haldir said with a smirk.

"If you hadn't been so slow you probably wouldn't have gotten hit." Buffy answered and waited expectantly for the eye twitch to start.

Before Haldir can reply Willow interrupts. "How bad is it?"

"Bad. You think you can work more mojo?"

"Darn tootin'."

Legolas and Haldir exchange looks and both mouth, 'darn tootin'?

Legolas slips his arm around Willow's waist as they make their way over to Theoden and Aragorn who are in deep discussion.

Theoden glances around at the people that are injured, dying and dead. "So much death. What can I do against such hatred?"  
  


"Ride out and greet them."

Theoden gives a sarcastic laugh, "For what? Death and Glory?"

Buffy points out the exhausted men, women and the young who were still trying to hold up the gate and continue the fight. "Look at them. They're tired and exhausted but yet they continue to fight. Can you do less?"

Out of the corner of his eyes Theoden watches Eowyn exhausted yet determined going through motions of showing a young girl the proper way to handle a sword. He then sees Legolas teaching Willow how to fire two arrows at once. Next to them is Haldir who is leaning against the wall and notching an arrow. He sees Gimli sharpening his axe in preparation for more Orc heads. He looks back at Aragorn and Buffy. If the people of Rohan and these strangers were willing to die in the fight against darkness, he as King would do no less than lead the charge.

"The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time."

"That's the spirit, lad." Gimli says as he sets his axe on his shoulder and goes to climb the steps that will take him to the horn.

Theoden signals for horses to be brought out. Before Willow can mount hers she sways on her feet. Haldir who is next to her puts a hand on her shoulder to steady her. 

"Are you alright?"

Willow doesn't answer but stares into space. 

"WILLOW! Are you alright?"

Willow blinks and smiles up at Haldir. "Yep, sorry. I felt someone pulling on my magick. Gandalf approaches. The closer he gets the more I can feel him."

Willow mounts her horse and knees it toward Buffy. They hold hands for a moment and Willow whispers, "I know it's selfish but I'm glad you stayed with me."

"No place I'd rather be than by your side, Wills. Okay maybe at the mall with a really good shoe sale going on but other than that I'd rather be here."

Gimli blows the horn of Hammerhand and the warriors holding the gate up move back. The gate falls into the keep and before the Orcs and Uruk-hai can enter Legolas, Willow, Haldir, Buffy, Aragorn, Eowyn and Theoden ride their horses through the horde.

Along the rise in the East behind the oncoming Orcs are hundreds of horsemen. Gandalf had found Eomer.

The Orcs were caught in the middle. Gandalf, Eomer and their horses were on one side and Theoden, his riders and the people of Rohan on the other.

The horses on both sides trample the Orcs and when they were close enough, the swords of the riders parted heads from shoulders. Legolas, Willow, Haldir and other Elves notched arrows and hit the proud servants of Sauron just at the neck and below the arm where they were the most vulnerable.

Gandalf's pull on Willow's magick began to lessen, as the two sides got closer to the middle. He didn't need the extra boost that Willow's magick gave him. Gandalf raised his staff and the sky darkened. The wind howled and lightning rained down on their enemies. Every strike hit an Orc but missed a warrior of Rohan.

When the last of the Orcs had either died or scurried away from the battlefield the wind died down and the skies began to clear. The two sides finally met in the middle.

I am definitely going to ask Gandalf if he can show me that, Willow thought.

Eowyn quickly dismounted and ran to her brother's side. Eomer engulfed his sister in a tight hug before looking over her head to see his uncle approach.

Theoden grasped Eomer in a fierce hug.

Willow dismounts and watches the reunions going on all around her. Father and sons, brothers and sisters are reunited. Thoughts of her own reunion that will never take place filter through her mind. She'll never see Xander, Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Spike or even Anya after this. 

Legolas sees the emotions flit across Willow's face and the sadness that is etched there. He walks over to her side and silently sits next to her and pulls her into his arms.

Willow rests her head on his shoulder while he strokes her hair.

"What is it that troubles you, Melde?"

"Just thinking that I'm going to have to tell Buffy goodbye soon."

Legolas places a kiss on her head and holds her.

Buffy watches the interaction between Legolas and Willow. Willow hasn't said yet but Buffy knows Willow has decided to stay. She will miss her but if it had been her and Angel she would have made the same decision.

Gandalf approaches Buffy, "You're time has come, warrior. You're aide was most appreciated but you must return to your world. There is a danger rising."

Buffy rolls her eyes and looks over at Gandalf, "When isn't there a danger rising?"

Gandalf smiles, "You're friend is at a crossroad. She must decide where her path will lead."

"Oh I think she's already made the decision." Buffy looks back over at Willow who is just rising and turning their way.

Willow quietly whispers in Buffy's ear that she needs to talk to her. Legolas watches as Buffy and Willow carefully make their way away from the reuniting families for some much needed privacy. After what seems like hours but in reality is minutes he watches the two friends hug.

"Will she be able to communicate with her friends back in her own reality?"

Gandalf lays a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. "She may, but it will seem as a dream to them."

Legolas nods while still watching Willow and Buffy. That should give her comfort that she will not be completely cut off from her friends. Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir join their friends.

Aragorn, looking to where Legolas and Gandalf's eyes are asks, "Is all well?"

Legolas nods, "She is just telling her friend goodbye."

"Ah, the lass has decided to stay."

Haldir is strangely quiet as he watches the two friends. He finally acknowledges that he will miss the pain in the ass blonde but he is very happy for his friend Legolas. 

Legolas notices the tears in both Willow and Buffy's eyes as they finally return holding hands. Buffy still holds Willow's hand as she embraces Legolas, "Take care of her."

He nods and whispers, "Always."

Buffy turns to Gandalf, "Whenever you're ready."

He moves them away from the crowd and into the trees where they cannot be seen. Gandalf raises his staff and begins to glow brighter. A wind blows and a small circle of light appears. As they watch the circle gets wider.

Buffy turns to Aragorn who clasps her forearm in a warrior's greeting. "It has been an honor to fight alongside you."

Not one to miss an opportunity of hottie closeness Buffy pulls him into a quick hug. She then turns to Gimli who has a suspicious glistening in his eyes. She pulls him into a tight embrace. "Thanks for your friendship."

Gimli hugs her in return and gruffly says, "You would have made an excellent Dwarf."

"Minus the beard I hope", Buffy laughs.

She then approaches Legolas and Willow who pulls her into a tight group hug. "Keep in touch, Wills and be happy."

"You too."

Buffy finally turns her attention to Haldir who is silently watching. She is debating between a good eye twitching before she leaves or something else. With a quirk of her lips she decides on the other.

With a mock frown she lightly cuffs Haldir on the arm, "Take care of yourself. I won't be around to save you anymore." As she watches the emotions play over his face Buffy jumps up and wraps her arms around Haldir's neck and places a kiss on his lips.

Buffy got a surprise of her own as she began to pull back Haldir wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss.

Legolas and Willow's laughter brought Buffy out of her haze and she stepped back.

Buffy turned around and before entering the portal she turned to Willow and said, "You're right, Elf smoochies are better."

Buffy waved one last time to her best friend but the pain of separation lessened because she knew she would still be able to communicate with Willow. Gandalf had given her a necklace that would allow her to talk to Willow whenever she wished. Willow could communicate through dreams but Buffy could through any mirrored surface as long as she had the necklace.

Legolas pulled Willow tighter into his embrace as she watched Buffy disappear into the portal. The last thing Buffy saw as she turned in Sunnydale to watch the portal close was Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Haldir flanking Willow to give her comfort. Buffy smiled, Willow would be well taken care of in her new home.


End file.
